


【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了

by euler4909



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euler4909/pseuds/euler4909
Summary: 想写肉，骨科，从题目开始就很雷。au无魔法，OOC到了突破天际。！！！Theseus是精英，Newt是特殊服务行业者。随便参照其他金融电影搞搞设定，就是为了肉！能吃再看！雷！！！！！题目也是瞎起的orz





	1. 5

Theseus度过了漫长的一天，裁员是从上午交易开始的1小时后突然开始的，HR捧着文档降临某些人和某些人的工位，带走某些人和某些人，在会议室里对某些人和某些人进行简单的交谈然后开始申述员工权益及赔偿，有20分钟的时间拿走私人物品，最终警卫会确保捧着纸盒的某些人和某些人在4分钟内乘坐电梯离开大厦。

 

Theseus在一周前拿到裁员名单，所以裁员开始的时候他坐在主管办公室里啜饮滚烫的红茶，隔着玻璃无声的看着这套流水线上高效安静卫生的屠杀。

 

他的部门缩水30%，但这算这层里保留最完整的部门，隔壁风控的主管和职员此时捧着箱子排成一队鱼贯而出，Theseus手下有17个人离开：金牌交易员2个，普通交易员3个，初级交易员5个，全部实习毕业生7个，等级按照质数排列，但17个人又分别是Alex，Bob，Cruse，Dan，Ella....

 

等级分布和首字母排序让Theseus有些恼火，他无法不觉得这份裁员名单的决定和他们的实际工作能力其实没有太大关系。或许就是通过年会上的抽奖小程序决定的。

 

但Theseus无动于衷，因为这样程度的裁员在他担任主管的3年里已经发生了7次，而且遣散费始终不错。

 

下午Theseus主导卖给德意志银行的Lee出了一份4.75亿元的30年混合债券，Theseus报价9毛5分，经过两个小时不知所云的聊天和问候对方妻女之后，对方砍价9毛1分，而Theseus坚持9毛3分。并最终在收市前以9毛3分成交。他为公司清理了风险资产，同时造成了3.3千万的损失，Theseus去年的收入恰好是330万。

 

基本上当年Theseus就花光了。

 

交易时间结束后，幸存的交易员有些轻微的不知所措。公司稳如磐石百年持久，人员流动如瀑布冲刷常新，供职3年，28岁的主管Theseus已属于“稳健型”人才资源。

 

Theseus需要让他的员工减压，他松松领带，走出办公室，嘴角带着微笑提议去放松一下。他带着愿意去的交易员喝酒放松。他结账而公司报销。公司每年花在安抚和放松交易员神经的招待费甚至可以养活那些刚刚被裁掉的交易员。

 

喝到23:30的时候结束，Theseus站在自己的爱车旁边，掏出了手机，登录会费昂贵的成人网站账户。他在找一份今早更新的清单。

 

没有什么新内容和新脸孔。不过新内容或许也代表不安全，上月他的一名金牌交易员提出了医疗保险申请，他们偶尔会在喝酒之后一起去‘玩’。隐私保护让Theseus无法知道他的下属是否是中招染病。

 

Theseus已经非常小心，以他买春的频率来说。他站在车旁，拎着西服外套，单手拉动清单进度条，快到底了。他踌躇着是否就回家结束这漫长的一天。

 

等等。然后。

 

有家新店引起了他的注意。Don't Insert，NIPPLE CLUB。禁止插入和触摸服务者的下身，但可以交谈，可以接吻，可以拥抱和触摸他们的上身，胸部。

 

太多规则，太隔靴搔痒。

 

但这符合Theseus现下的需求，更苛刻的安全级别，轻口味，还有他今天不想费力气，或许就想通过吮吸某个人的乳头来得到一点慰藉。 

 

Theseus工作时保持专注和严肃，他并不常常笑，但他笑起来时唇角有很特别的弧度，很纯良，这让他在买春时总能挑到好货色。

 

发动汽车，价值50万的汽车引擎声音非常美妙。

Theseus打定主意或许都不接吻。

 

 

地址稍微有些难找，但地段还算不太差，Theseus购买了45分钟的服务，他捏了捏一把额头，这次没特意问如何开发票，有人待他进去，只有一个大厅，很幽暗，有沙发和座椅，点着一小根蜡烛。开放的环境下，Theseus看到两对顾客正和半裸的服务者抱在一起，模拟着交欢的姿势抖动，顾客沉默而激烈的磨蹭服务者的身体，却真的恪守着rule，好好地穿着内裤。两个服务者是东亚人，都很小只，能跨坐在顾客的腿上。

 

旁边有其他人让Theseus稍微有些不习惯。而且他不喜欢黑发，这什么也不涉及，只是口味问题。

 

Theseus的性癖并不特殊，这里的一切也没特别引起他的性趣，所以他在心里想或许原本就应该回家睡觉。

 

直到他的服务者拿着一小根蜡烛走向他。

 

他已经在微笑了，有两条显眼的长腿在白衬衫之下，白衬衫不合身的宽大的罩在他的身上，加重了未成年的感觉。被衬衫隐约挡住的下体好好的穿着内衣，一时Theseus在脑海里确认了一遍规则，到底是怎么来着，是露上半身不许摸下面来着的对吧。

 

而后当服务者坐在他身旁，有一点可能是陌生带来的距离，他放好小小的蜡烛，才面向他，他对Theseus露出更多的更服务性的笑容。那那真挚和纯洁的美丽仍然深深的打动了Theseus。Theseus还以笑容，不，他不是还击，而是不自控的笑。

 

“你好先生，我叫Artemis...”他的声音不甜腻，像是怕吵到其他人一样的小。他害羞似的不再抬头，Theseus能从不合身的白衬衫看到他的脖颈，就那么一点烛光是不可能看清他开始发红的耳根的，还有皮肤上的雀斑，那不科学。但Theseus知道自己今晚不会想离开。

 

红色头发，绝对不超过20岁，他的嘴唇丰润的像是打过针，但那两片唇瓣或许是上帝亲吻过，绝对不是人工产物。

 

他是白人，或者是个精灵也不一定。

 

Theseus咀嚼着这个听起来很不常见的花名，意醉神迷加深了他嘴角的弧度，他已经握起他的手。而服务者十分柔顺和见怪不怪。

 

Theseus用自己刚刚喝了很多酒来解释他的头脑失控和疯狂甜蜜，他想到这个人会属于自己45分钟，就高兴到拦不住自己的嘴开始说蠢话。

 

“哦，Artemis，你是A开头首字母。”


	2. 【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次New说不要进去

“哦，Artemis，你是A开头首字母。”. 

漂亮男孩仍然等在那里，下意识的摸了下鼻尖，然后他又冲Theseus笑了笑，下意识的眨了一下眼睛，抬头看Theseus一眼。黑暗里Theseus无法辨认他眼睛的颜色，只是他使劲的控制住自己没有当场夸奖男孩的眼睛真美。

Theseus之前购买性服务的经验都变得没有用处。他面前的男孩表现太害羞，自然的就像是真的如此，他让Theseus跟着感到心里紧张起来。是特别美妙的那种紧张。从Theseus初中第一次参加舞会之后就没这么无措过了。

然后Artemis仍然挽着他的手，但他毕竟在营业中，于是男孩比他还要不熟练的聊起天来，“你是第一次到这里来的是吗？“

“有什么喜好吗？”他轻轻的拨动自己的衬衫下摆，问到，”就，要不要，你。。。想看看我的胸部吗？“

Theseus开始痴迷的点点头，他甚至有点怀疑刚刚在酒吧里喝到了加料的酒。

但随即又摇头。眼神变得不太一样。黑起来。有欲望和攻击性。 

Theseus总算是找回来一点控制力。不会再放任自己想过高中生一样傻乎乎的。

男孩子于是放下衣摆，毕竟顾客有他们喜欢的方式，他在这四十五分钟里，只是要让面前的男人满意。

一旁的男孩子轻快的叫了一声。在他的身上挂着一个看不起脸的人。持续的啃咬着他的胸脯。

Artemis看上去更加脸红。大概是他面前的男人实在是太过英俊，当他对他不停的露出明快笑容时，让人忘记他是来花钱找乐子的。男孩没理由的想起夏令营，童子军，还有....那些林里飞的...等，停下，他停止了想入非非，他的同事已经说过他好几次，不要这么好上手。

"我是Theseus，Arte...你的名字好特别。"  
“Newton...他们叫我Newt。”他傻乎乎的告诉了男人真名。

“我能亲亲你吗？”Theseus知道他可以。他搂住了Newt，凑近了Newt。  
男人的嘴唇在Newt的唇角触碰。Newt配合的微微张开嘴，但Theseus没有继续亲吻他，Theseus摸了摸他的下巴，还有耳朵。

“为什么要摸我的耳朵呢。”Newt耳朵烫烫。  
“因为你的耳朵很可爱。”——我怕你是精灵。

他们稍微的对视了一下，有点沉默。

“要我坐上来吗？”  
他看了看两边了跨坐的旁若无人的男孩。

Theseus点头，他没有拒绝这个。男孩子修长的身体坐上来。他们不熟，就保持着稍微有些不知所措的激动心情。Theseus的心跳的挺快的。

可又不能像是招妓那样，马上做爱，至少需要准备，扩张，润滑，互相撩拨，有很多事可以搞，但是他和男孩，即使男孩已经跨坐上来，Theseus感受着腿上的重量仍然觉得他们还得聊点什么。

男孩离他很近。挨着他，Theseus的手搭在他的背上，Newt身上有香波的气味，Theseus会因为Newt很热，但不是，他摸起来很舒服。Theseus晕乎乎的觉得，他摸起来像阿姨。

Newt同样对Theseus也有感觉。英俊的顾客，英俊和疲惫心事重重，Newt被这种气质一杀一个准。Theseus并不知晓，其实Newt的服务已经算得上是非常主动。

他的45分钟，他看上去很疲惫，Newt帮他摘掉了他原本就已经松开的领带，顺便解开Theseus的纽扣，十个长长的指尖轻轻碰着Theseus的胸膛，一点点酥麻，让Theseus舒服。

Newt善解人意极了，用手触碰Theseus的头，转而轻柔的按摩。"你看上去有点累。”

这姿势能从他大号的衬衫看到里面的春光。看不清，Theseus从桌上抄起那一节蜡烛。他希望照亮他的肌肤。看清他的一切。

Newt会错意，他惊吓的小小挣扎，先生，我不滴蜡。

有服务人员过来，礼貌的询问发生了什么。Newton结结巴巴的说，“Theseus想要，玩水枪。”

于是水枪被拿来。邪恶的道具，它和衬衫是一套。

Theseus坏透了的意识到刚刚Newt在替他解围，所以他们亲近和更加放松。至少Theseus不紧张了，他拿起水枪，轻轻的朝着Newt的衬衫喷水。  
春光透过了透明的衬衫，淋水的Newt冷的一激灵，他的胸口水润的好像刚刚有人射在那里。Newt开始被Theseus玩。

Theseus伸出手去触碰他的乳头。

Newt无意识的啊了一声，他的长腿随之绷紧。  
Theseus摸到后轻快的掐了一下，Newt发出了更清晰的惊呼。

Theseus灵活的手指贯彻着主人的意志，他不停的扫动和拨弄。Newt被玩弄的敏感的轻颤，像风雪里的小狗一样。或许这里有些表演的成分。但Theseus显然不介意，他只想看到精灵更多的沉迷。

之后嘴唇代替手指，在柔软的肉上啜吻和含湿。Newt大声的叫了一声，两旁的男孩子停顿下来，他们调整角度和各自的顾客继续，见怪不怪了。Newt的身体简直是太敏感。他太爱动情，全身都是开关。Theseus拉扯着他的乳尖，Newt因为太过舒服而耸起身体，过载无法承受。Theseus的吸吮比Newt想象中用力和野蛮。一开始就要吸出奶来的贪婪狼崽。Newt差点仰身过去，Theseus手疾眼快的扶住他的腰，但这给了Theseus另一个思路，他抚摸腰肢。

渐渐向下。

黑色的丁字裤里包裹着牛顿的苹果。Theseus一只手捏着他的乳尖，而另一只手揉上黑色的一团，衬衫褪掉在肩头，Newt断断续续的呻吟摇摆和，弄湿Theseus的手。

Newt含混的喘气和哭，说不行，先生，这个不行，下面不可以。他的拒绝是撒娇，他的哭泣是因为爽。

Theseus简直愿意花钱来吸他。

Theseus脑子里一片混乱，很多原始的和混乱的东西，他愿意为他去死，愿意为他杀了谁，愿意让他怀上自己的孩子。

他也得顾着自己的勃起，他一下下顶向Newt的跨，隔着衣服，Theseus从来没觉得自己这么大过。

也从来没觉得自己能这样全部的支配和掌握过谁。Theseus曾经尝试过SM但这不一样。  
Theseus感到有点类似在渎神和父权，他忍不住再次下口去咬他胸口，他咬的有点重，Newt疼的只好把他抱的更紧密。

“mommy is here。”

好了，现在还有乱伦。

剧烈的刺激让Theseus只来得及拉开拉链，被松绑的阴茎占空气就像火箭一样射出来，Theseus和Newt都违规的湿了。Newt心虚的朝着服务人员的方向看了一眼，吐舌，他有一点害羞，但Theseus不依不饶的拨开他的丁字裤，亲手爱抚牛顿，Newt的拒绝毫无作用。最终气喘吁吁的交代在同样气喘吁吁的Theseus圈起来的手里。Newt不敢大叫出声，叫的像杀小鸟一样叫。

他们互相看看，相视而笑。做了色情的事情之后心情舒畅，一扫阴郁。  
时间还有十几分钟，Theseus开始专心和Newt接吻，他们如同热恋中的情人，Theseus有点感觉到，Newt若不是对谁都这么好，那么他的好皮囊或许也同样让Newt动情。

在Newt忘情的把自己的嘴张开，让Theseus舔他上颚和齿列的时候，Theseus一直没有松开手，再次把Newt的乳头揉搓成坚硬的小豆子，然后Theseus坏心的又一次冲着他的胸前滋水。Newt的惊呼都被Theseus一股脑吃了。

时间真的快到了，差不多剩下五分钟，蜡烛要烧完了，Theseus和Newt都射过一次，有点淡淡的气味，Theseus点燃了一根烟。轻快的。Newt应该是会抽烟，他在淡淡的烟雾里微笑着看着Theseus，脸上有些雀斑因为潮红而更加明显，Theseus忍不住按了按他的脸蛋。他是他见过的雀斑最多的男孩子。

 

时间最后到了，Theseus只把自己沉甸甸的阴茎塞回衣服里。衣摆乱糟糟的，邋遢的穿着仍然增进了Theseus的英俊，他笔挺颓废两相宜。

Newt的丁字裤里被Theseus塞了一些钞票。Theseus知道Newt不会因为这个而感到被冒犯。

他走出俱乐部。还想着为什么没有把阴茎抵在他的乳头上摩擦，这个肯定特别爽。他想要标记Newt，就像狼划记号。

Newt待在沙发上喘气休息，然后他的小伙伴的时间都到了，他们了然的看着Newt又被搞得乱七八糟。但今天有点进步，至少Newt没有被插入，没有被人顶着射进去，Newt今天难得遇到了一个帅哥，这还是个遵守规则的帅哥。

长头发的同事拉起Newt去清洗，休息片刻，等待下一轮的顾客。

 

Theseus同样不眠之夜，他的部下明天之后将如何整合他根本觉得无关紧要。他只是在论坛里看到的留言寥寥。

****

Alle:nipple club 里有个绿眼睛的服务者。他从来不会拒绝别人的要求。只要求他，就可以插入他，射在他的里面。非常，非常舒服。  
Bruce:是的，他可以小狗式和骑人，他非常非常，舒服。  
Cole:我同意。他可以骑的很快。

Theseus被熊熊燃起的嫉妒吞没。事实是很有可能也有从a到z那么多人都进入过Newt。但他没有。 Newt的里面，那到底会有多舒服！

 


	3. 【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus不进去就别人进去哦。

Theseus的第二天仍然漫长无比。

因为第二天开始的时间太早了，Theseus关机睡觉大约在凌晨1:30，而公司的电话在2:40打来，声称4:30需要召开一个无法不开的会议。Theseus倒是没有毁天灭地的起床气，他的起床气充其量可以吹起一只安全套那么大的小尖尖气球，他只是有些无奈，在辞职和起来之间考量了一下。

最终他还是决定起床，昨夜的西服已经皱巴巴的。被男孩子胡乱抹在上面的湿痕都是男孩子自己的。

即使凌晨3点被叫起来，和夜间清洁工一班电梯，Theseus也没什么可抱怨的，按劳取酬，这样的时间段开会从前也有过，一般来说或许公司有紧急的决策，要不就是出了什么大问题，他也可以拿到遣散费了。

在帮推着清洁车的老人打开门之后，Theseus已经完全清醒和小尖气球瘪掉，毕竟大脑袋大人物和股东都已经安坐在会议室里等待开会了。但Theseus还是要抱怨一下，股东都他妈是坐直升机过来的，只有他是从温暖的被窝里被抓起来，而外面冷的像地狱一样。

关于地狱，Theseus感觉昨晚自己在天堂上兜了一圈。天使的怀抱和天使的胸脯和天使的嘴唇都让人嗯，意犹未尽。嗯，Theseus不自知的露出笑容，他低头最后打理一下领带，抹平最后一点个人情绪。

会议随着他的到来而开始，助理随即起身关上会议室的门，虽然外面空无一人。

舱门关闭，谁也无法逃生。

Theseus被发放了一份文件，但还没看CEO就开始讲。他听下去，觉得不太敢相信自己的耳朵，市场突然进入萧条期，公司持有和倒卖的资产在一月前风险阙值已经超过警戒线，裁员，他昨天卖掉的资产都是一些措施，但那根本不能阻止公司的风险像泡沫一样急速扩大。

公司最终决定：从今天起将开始不计成本的清仓大甩卖。这是个已经确定的决定，而执行主体是Theseus和他的团队。

股东，CEO，法律顾问，人事总监，所有人，此时此刻都在看着他，CEO询问他是否能一周完成这个需要掩人耳目无声无息和疯狂叫卖使劲打折的自相矛盾的任务。另外这种卖给其他人炸药包的行为也差不多会毁掉自己的职业前程。Theseus清醒的认识到，他在此时辞职也来不及，他无法到其他公司从头开始，因为不管怎样，萧条开始，从他家或者从别家开始甩卖都一样，行业完蛋了。

行吧，这事件对得起他的早起，那么他想，他需要一个配得上他转岗，或许去做水管工的赔偿。Theseus无法在股东都在的会议上对他自己的损失讨价还价，但他认为支付十年的工资来赔偿他的事业生涯全毁还是合理的价格。

他在1分钟内决定。而实际上根本没有什么选择可以给他。

他陈述了他的方案，虽然一周或许是充足的时间，但其实前三天就是关键，三天后将没有任何一个交易员和他买任何一块钱的资产，不管卖的多便宜。

6:30之前，他的手下，那些交易员同样来到这里。面带睡眠不足。他把老板对他说的重复给员工，实话实说，但避重就轻的不去提如果做了那么他们以后都无法在行业里出现。

交易员心知肚明，直到Theseus讲出价码，每个交易员有自己的目标，能完成任务的交易员有上百万一次性奖金，税还按照离职赔偿给，如果所有的交易员都完成了任务，另外再奖励每个人百万奖金。仍然按照离职赔偿交税。

公司从不钻税务的空子，员工们比Theseus还没有选择。他们完成任务之时，即会启动离职流程。HR主管在那个会上不停的转笔，跃跃欲试，秃鹫盘旋在将死的尸体上。

但第一个一百万刺激了交易员的神经，当Theseus说出第二个一百万的时候，交易员们瞳孔轻微放大，身体语言告诉Theseus，他们准备开工了。

看似不可思议的奖金仅仅是九牛一毛，Theseus从CEO手里接过了一个拥抱，还有一张千万支票。CEO拍了他的脸说，漂亮男孩，去干吧。

 

杀鸡取卵的任务已经安排下去。杀鸡，取卵，是把鸡，杀鸡人买蛋人编笼子的人统统干掉。市场将会萧条三五年，有人会从今天起倾家荡产，或许Theseus已经在犯商业罪，罪案调查会接踵而至，一切从Theseus这里开始。

交易钟开始时，Theseus想Newt被他撸到高潮时绝望的紧紧的闭着眼睛，抓着他的胳膊，吐出最后一口呼吸。

Theseus有丰富的人脉，他将从1000个倒霉蛋里挑选出100个人来。有家庭的，供房子的，这家伙有辆漂亮的不得了的新车的，看上去符合中年破产的面相的，但他保留了喜欢买春的投资人，是的，打电话前挑选受害者，这也有些上帝的感觉了.

“hello，larry吗？现在有个机会，我优先考虑你...

四点半的时候Theseus和他的团队已经完成了任务的77%，是这样的，开始会很容易，因为他们的公司是行业翘楚，然后价格很合适，但慢慢会有人觉察，感到不对劲，他向上帝祷告希望明天能继续不显眼的够放走20%。

成为千万富翁，Theseus没有真情实感，他没得选，而且凭他的本事，可能退休前会赚更多，Theseus回顾自己的人生，在大学里打橄榄球和主修火箭推进器燃料化学。这门学科跳转到金融并不难，因为金融或是化学都以数学为基石，Theseus数学很好。为了赚钱转行，但现在他没那么需要钱，在房价低迷的时候Theseus买了郊外红砖石的别墅，整套舒适的家具。现在他的事业之路已经结束。他将...他自嘲的摇头，这种人生很快就要反社会了。他终于有个机会。

他在日交易结束后直接下班，他想见到Newt，或许他会对Newt说，现在有个机会，我优先考虑你，给你个机会，拯救世界，让我上你。

不了解内情的Newt肯定会看着他，缓慢的眨眼睛，收到惊吓，然后而且Newt不知道他说的是实情。不管怎样，Theseus想见到Newt。

 

但Theseus绝没想到是这样的，他买了时间被带进去，但他无法选择服务员，无法预订，无法高价拍卖想要的服务者俱乐部。他只能等着。

或者Newt是诱饵，俱乐部对于新顾客永远推出Newt，让他们尝过Newt，然后从此他将永远都不能再碰到Newt。

Theseus胡思乱想个没完，Theseus看着拿着蜡烛朝他走来的黑发服务者暗暗的愤怒，他知道几种用蜡烛加点清洁剂塞进酒瓶就能做简装炸弹的办法。真的。

他的服务开始了，黑发服务者很无病呻吟，他趴在Theseus身上为他服务，让他揉自己。十分钟后，Theseus觉得自己可能是个揉面团的白痴，

然后，Newt来了。

黑发的服务者还跨坐在Theseus的腿上，Theseus差不多想把他直接扔下去。

Newt走到了中间，带着职业性的真诚的微笑，他今天穿了有花边的蕾丝衬衫，很紧身，很复古，他稍微的处理修饰过头发，他看上去有些不同。

等候的顾客伸出手来，Newt坐到他身旁。他们开始窝在一块，先交谈。

Theseus的头被黑发少年拨到一边。他在他耳边呻吟，和说，Percival先生是熟客，Newt很喜欢他。

他能听到他们在小声说话。只是并排的聊天吗？他们这么熟悉？Newt对着男人讲悄悄话，咬耳朵，男人对他的耳朵说一些事。那是亲昵和熟稔放松的气氛。

Theseus一直看着旁边，黑发的顾客年纪稍大，衣冠楚楚，Newt照样攀上他的腿，他轻抚着Newt的后背。他们断断续续的接吻。

Theseus身上的服务者有点恶趣味，报复般在Theseus身上耸动，伏地挺身，大声呻吟。Theseus被带起一些机械和本能的欲火，然后旁边的Newt声音渐渐含混奇怪起来。他又一次的回头去看，发现Newt正在看他，他迷离的看着，Theseus搞不清Newt是不是在对他飞眼风。他听到了Newt的声音，低沉的吐息。男人把他抱起来，挡住，他们可能在聊天，可能在做什么不可告人的事，这让Theseus感到裤子发紧。

Newt肉眼可见的在身体发软和不能好好的说话。Newt！随便容易动情的小羊咩咩，这么多男人触碰他。他看着男人的眼神或许和他昨天看自己的一样。

男人一直叫他Artemis。

长发少年也有点不耐烦，俯下身说可以提前结束的，你去再买下一个时段把。

Newt压低了声音的呻吟，他被男人挡住，周围那么暗，根本看不清他们，Theseus觉得自己太变态了，虽然很冒犯，但就是忍不住看着他们。

男人突然站起身来，他衣着完整，只是头发乱了几缕而已，他低沉的催促和命令。“Artemis。”

Newt无暇估计其他，他双腿朝着Percival张开了一点点。凌乱的陷入在沙发里面，晶莹的出着汗。朝着两边忍耐不住的摆头。黑发男人站着等。此时他格外严肃，好像刚才的温情都只是假的，Newt委委屈屈的把脸朝着Theseus看。Theseus心都要扭曲了。

直到最后Theseus才看到Newt从两腿之间推出一个小玩具。Theseus看着Newt就像分娩了一样合不拢腿，他努力扬起手，把玩具交到黑发男人的手帕里，“先生。”

男人轻柔的抚摸他的脸颊，印上一个吻。Newt起身，他帮Percival戴好围巾，黑发男人整理了Newt的衣衫，从口袋里再次掏出手帕，缓慢而专注的擦掉Newt下面的湿润痕迹。他很绅士。然后吹灭蜡烛离开。

但分明是犯规了。

Theseus没想要举手报告，喂!管理员，他们！偷偷玩了道具。他只是想知道为什么他们这么熟。Newt被黑发男孩叫住，“你再不结束，这位先生可要杀人了。”

Newt对Theseus软乎乎的笑，说还要等十五分钟就好。我会清理自己。还有准备一下，你，你等一下。

Newt摇摇晃晃的朝Theseus走过来，犹犹豫豫的吻了Theseus一口，感觉像是讨好和害羞，Theseus没脾气了。他往里走的时候，Theseus忍不住拉住他，把他带入一个充满了肉欲的亲吻。

“你不知道我今天多想你。”口水丝在两个人的嘴角上。

Newt有点不解，但Theseus那张脸说这种话总是有些真诚的说服力。Newt垂下头对Theseus的衬衫纽扣，“好吧，你喜欢什么？”Theseus不明白。Newt把脸偏到一边，“你喜欢丝袜吗？”

黑发的同事受不了似的吹了个口哨。


	4. 【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然逗比警告！

你不知道我今天多想你。口水在两个人的嘴角上。

Newt有点不解，但Theseus那张脸说这种话总是有些说服力。Newt垂下头对Theseus的衬衫纽扣说，你喜欢什么？Theseus不明白。Newt把脸偏到一边，你喜欢丝袜吗？

“我喜欢丝袜你就会穿丝袜吗？”Theseus有点动心，但开始谈任何交易就不苟言笑是他的职业惯性，“为我。”所以他板着脸。想着自己能获得更多。

他怀里的Newt不会承认的。他偏过脸，双手松松的搭在Theseus的肩膀上。是觉得之前坐着不明显，但Theseus是顾客中少见的比他高一点的身材。他比他高，还比他壮一点，都站着时，刚好能够全部的把他裹起来。

Theseus凝视着总是看向别处的Newt，发现Newt在眼皮很靠近眼睛的地方也有一些小小的细碎的雀斑。而睫毛很长很细很无辜。  
Newt轻微的抖着身体，不是瑟瑟发抖，大约是还在某种余韵中，Theseus没有给出回答。但是他挽住了Newt的胳膊。

“带我去看你怎么准备自己。”Theseus对自己说，他好奇他想看他怎么准备，但他不愿意承认的原因是，他已经片刻不愿和Newt分开，哪怕十五分钟，“为我。”他弯下身，抬起Newt的下巴，印上一个吻，露出志在必得的混蛋笑容，“不然就投诉你和上一个混蛋玩额外的玩具。”

Newt受惊似的瞪大眼睛，他大概是很擅长这些表情，无辜的，惊恐的，无奈和纵容的。然后才说，  
“好吧。请进来。”

他牵着Theseus的手走到后面的通道，黑发男孩看到他们往里面走，非常无语的推搡了Newt一下，“好了，你好说话到现在连我们都不能有隐私了？你太....”  
Newt结结巴巴的，还松不脱Theseus握着他的手，“他，他就是想休息一会儿。”

他们掀开了一道塑料帘子，这里面的水汽很重，变质烟味，有两个同样塑料帘子的淋浴间，墙上有一只钟，有三面亮着灯舞台镜和一个小长沙发，没有其他服务员在休息，但各种东西堆满了。  
假发，桌上有各式各样的化妆品，衣架上搭着一些穿过的尺码不同的内衣，几条荧光色的带子布料和几块纱，还有几件白衬衫，角落里堆放着一些“耗材”，润滑剂，未开封的丝袜和内衣，整根的彩色绳索，猫耳朵，还有...水枪和一些别的塑料制品。

这家店会有一些主题之夜。Theseus昨天搜索的时候知道了。

“你们的休息室可不怎么样。”Theseus站着环顾，他就是能辨认出Newt的化妆镜，他指了指，不是有烟缸烟缸里插满了烟蒂的那个。不是乱糟糟有零食的那个，是有小仙人掌的那个。  
Newt也有点不自在，他有点害怕Theseus在休息室里要他，虽然Theseus买了下一个时间，但这样管理员可能真的会不满，他喜欢叫。会被发现的，而且可能其他人要用这里呢。

“你看到了，所以没有什么可看的，你在外面好不好，这里很小，我还想冲澡。”Newt被化妆灯照射，他的眼睛绿的很不均匀，很浅，有很多杂色，Theseus想起他刚刚入行时候的朝气蓬勃，他从公司到附近的博物馆里看画，池塘，睡莲。Newt的眼睛就很像那个。

哦，他今天或许永久的失去了执业资格。所以他今天就是个无赖。原本Theseus不是，但今天他就想赖在Newt身边，侵犯他的私人领域，他隐约知道Newt真的不会拒绝他，和服务行业没关系。

“你就当我不存在，和你平时一样。如果你能做到，我就不说出去。我是隐形人我并不在这，你是独自准备上工的Artemis。”他蹭了一下Newt的鼻尖，就闲适的坐在沙发上，不容分辨。

奇怪的人。奇怪又有点伤心的人，Newt十分敏锐，他对Theseus十分有好感，他的亲吻特别用力，他的目光特别专注，每多一次就让他沦陷一点，他们都忘记了对方是认识才24小时的，顾客。Newt忧郁的叹了口气，他也不是第一次爱上顾客。他就是这样，太容易被吸引和爱。

Newt没说什么，就走到一个淋浴室，脱掉衣服，拧开水，他挤出一点桃子味道的香波，涂抹在胸口和身体上，Theseus痴迷的看着塑料浴帘里的纤细身影，桃子味道的水汽和沙沙的水声。Theseus总是想到往事，他第一次完成资产贩卖，很大的金额，那天就是在下雨，全城交通堵塞。黄色的出租车都堵在路上。他像个快乐的傻瓜一样在雨里行走。

Newt没过多久就走出来，热气腾腾的找毛巾，他的阴茎垂着看上去普普通通，毛发修剪过，没有过度性感的修理成一条，但是很整齐，有点可爱。肘关节和膝盖还有脚踝脸蛋都是粉嫩的颜色。他擦擦头发，四处找吹风机。找到之后Newt坐在自己的镜子前面，一边吹头发一边叼着同事的一根零食能量棒，他在镜子里看到Theseus直勾勾的看着他。

Newt觉得这种把戏有点好笑，他笑起来，镜子有点放大效果，Theseus觉得他的笑纹也十分美丽。

“你并不在这。所以你可不能扑过来。”他为自己的脸上拍了一点爽肤水。

他拉开化妆柜下的抽屉，“我找找，Theseus是新的顾客，我不知道他喜欢什么，但是他很英俊。”Newt用嘟嘟囔囔来掩饰自己的害羞，“我想我放了几双袜子在这的。”。

“75块钱一双，希望Theseus先生不要撕坏了，”拿出自己收好的丝袜，他拆开包装，用手感受黑色丝袜的质感凉滑，“我喜欢丝袜。我很喜欢丝袜。”

他从柜子下面拿出了一双红底黑色高跟鞋。他把一只湿漉漉的脚放进去试了试。“穿上鞋子我会比Theseus先生高一点了。虽然Theseus先生已经很高了。”

“你可以当我不存在，我没要你说出内心独白。”Theseus笑着打断他。感觉自己可能已经不想干Newt，他快要爱上了他。

最后是蕾丝和真丝的睡裙，他套头穿上，两根细肩带，有根要从后面系一下的带子，他的窈窕后背展露无疑，睡裙黑色的丝绸只到Newt的大腿，蕾丝包裹他的身体。贫瘠的胸部，纤细的手臂，白色皮肤。

他站起身来看自己。同款的丁字裤，黑色蕾丝，拨到一边就能够被使用身体，平常都是这样的，Newt咬着一边嘴唇，不声不响的穿，调整阴茎和体毛，但现在他感到害羞，脸全都红了，春色蔓延到胸口。原本柔软的蕾丝刺激他的胸腺。今天Theseus会要他。Theseus就是来要他的，在下个45钟里。

“你在想什么？”Theseus无法忽视自己的勃起，他的声音低沉。他吓到正在整理衣服的Newt。

Newt咬着嘴唇摇头，他要着火了。丝袜拿在手里。只是不均的呼吸。  
“我不会打断你。继续。”

Newt听到了电子设备的一声“ting”。

当Newt看到Theseus拿出手机开始摄录他的样子时，他呼吸的更不均。Theseus就这么光明正大的录他。“我需要的时候可以看这个。”

可Newt根本不想阻止，他的性器在内裤里变大了许多，在有感觉和好有感觉之间。他抬起一条腿来放到椅子上，为自己穿好丝袜。一环一环的穿好。不挂手，卡在大腿上，他扣紧吊袜带。然后是另一条腿。

这真的很困难，当Theseus的眼睛看他就像舔他一样。当Theseus在摄录他，当他已经完全勃起的时候。Newt哆哆嗦嗦的穿袜子，开始担心自己会把丝袜毁掉。  
房间里只剩下呼吸声，安静的能听到指甲挂在丝袜上的细声，还有一滴水从浴帘里滴下来。  
Newt颤抖的搞了好几分钟，中途几乎要自暴自弃的扑向沙发要Theseus先生快点，随便，搞他。

他才最后调整好。扣紧吊袜带，Newt觉得自己可能一动就会射出来。他没有放下腿，静静的看着沙发上的Theseus。

Theseus忍无可忍走向他，Newt随即闭上眼睛，接受Theseus的热烈的亲吻和后背上的轻抚。这让他能支撑住自己。

Theseus把他自己的拉链打开，抽出阴茎，把头部塞进吊袜带里粗钝的摩擦了一两下，就有很多前液湿滑的流淌在Newt的大腿上。一直洇湿了Newt穿着丝袜的腿到膝盖。着景象很色情，至少Theseus还能控制自己的性器。  
但他下一秒把Newt15分钟的准备都毁掉了，丝袜被撕碎，丝绸睡裙徒手扯开，有点点撕扯的声响。

Newt轻声的啊的叫，这感觉很古怪。但他不去想那么多，他被Theseus推到化妆台上，后背抵着冰冷的镜子。一段时间里，Newt觉得自己下身泛滥，他都不知道自己在被用哪，他只是眩晕的接受Theseus暴风骤雨一般的吻。

Newt在漫长的时间里被Theseus揉成各种形状，他断断续续的随着撞击而呻吟和喘息，Theseus打桩机一样捣在Newt的身体里，Newt被这样的性爱掠夺到什么都不剩，身体，内部，神志，不清，在濒临高潮前，Theseus听到Newt清脆的叫了一声。啊！他突然的用力绞动让Theseus射在里面。他喘着气看到Newt同样射在黑色的睡裙上。那看上去很乱糟糟。Theseus圈着Newt，而Newt喘息着急于起身。

是仙人掌扎了Newt的屁股。

随后的45分钟里，他们回到前面，安安分分的，Theseus一根根的帮Newt找在屁股上的刺。


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一根仙人掌刺。

Theseus喜欢Newt的小屁股。

那就像一个圆滚滚的小动物，此时正安静的趴伏在他的腿上，Theseus感到餍足的看着刚刚操过的人就坐在他腿上梳理自己，他好心的替拱起身子露出臀部的Newt拔掉扎在屁股上的小刺，最终忍不住舔了那可爱的小屁股一口。他终于尝到了Newt，虽然刚刚时间短促偷偷摸摸的一发搞的Theseus老二生疼。回想刚才的频率，说不定能钻木取火了。

Newt好像此时真的生气了，侍者在不远的地方投来疑问的目光，于是他抬起手还是亲密无间的勾着Theseus的脖子，看上去和旁人无异的热情营业，但Newt小声的嘀咕碎碎的抱怨起来。

“真不能相信您真的这么做了。”气恼和汗津津让男孩子的漂亮像镀了一层琉璃一样闪闪发亮，“我的同事，他也有过工伤，有个疯狂的人把他的肋骨压断了。但是我呢，被自己养的盆栽扎伤屁股了。这会不会感染发炎？”

“而且你还！”Theseus的唇角上扬，这是Theseus最无辜的奶狗表情，“还什么？”Newt喃喃的样子唇齿微张，“还什么啊？”Theseus凑近了他但还没亲上去。他要等Newt把话说完，然后亲上去。

“还舔了那一口！”Newt一只手挡住了脸。“这太难为情了。”

Newt说着就整个人扎进了Theseus的肩头，这和Newt想的一样，Theseus确实能把他全部的包裹起来，Theseus很厚实。

Newt感到Theseus正用力的抱紧他，身体语言比语言容易和直接多了。Theseus的怀抱就像个假期一样。他们心有灵犀的什么也不说，静悄悄的在黑暗中拥抱了一小会儿。拥抱让周围的黑暗不再是club里黑暗颗粒感的黑暗，而是一种像在丛林里的黑暗，等等马上就会有萤火虫飞出来的那种。

 

可过了一会儿Newt又开始坐立难安，Theseus问，又怎么了，Newt吞吞吐吐的说，“好像还有一些已经扎在肉里的，很小的...”

“在哪啊？”Theseus从善如流的顺着腿往上捋到他的臀。那里浑圆又小巧，Theseus用手细致的感受，睡裙是丝滑的外皮，他的屁股就像个水蜜桃。还有个小尖尖似的。他看到了，在他的小尖尖上戳着一根尖尖的仙人掌的毛，扎在那呆呆的，Theseus手上湿润，十分抓不住那根让Newt抱怨的小东西。

“没，没有了...”刺还在，但Newt直觉Theseus安静了没有十分钟又开始不老实，所以他用自己的手按住Theseus的手，阻止他继续往内里的抚摸和探入，之后牵着Theseus的手，诱人的眯起眼，把Theseus的手按在自己柔软的胸上。至少在这里是合规的。

Theseus不执着，于是他的手用力的卡着Newt的胸口软肉，在它堆积出一个鼓鼓的B杯最多了之后，他下嘴吮吸和舔，Newt的乳晕乳头被Theseus的口水舔的水哒哒的又湿又滑嫩。Theseus专注又投入的趴在Newt胸口，Newt看着Theseus毛茸茸的头顶，他喜欢Theseus头发，有点光泽的颜色和质感。他轻轻的扯了一下Theseus的头发，Theseus只是含糊的嗯哼了几声。

Newt又开始有感觉。真是，真是的啊。Newt隐约的觉得自己要是总是这么敏感，大概明天会连床也爬起不来了。

45分钟很短。蜡烛即将燃烧到头。

然后俯身的Newt从Theseus的肚子上抬起脸，Theseus现在能在黑暗中轻易的辨认出他的浅绿色眼睛，他被Theseus要求“你来舔我。“之后帮Theseus解开了衣扣，Newt于是顶多伸出了一个舌尖，舔了一遍Theseus的胸膛，但Newt的舔吻简直幼齿，更像是小动物的崽在舔同类然后辨认那是不是和自己生在一个窝里的另一个崽。Theseus对着Newt忍不住说“乖孩子”。

“你们几点下班。我想在你下班之后见你。去我家。”下一个回合Newt快要被Theseus啃着抵进沙发。他呼出一口很长的气息。然后继续的抬起锁骨让Theseus更顺嘴。就像没听到那句话。

“我说，去我家。”Theseus以为他没留神，于是松开对Newt的紧抱，牙齿扣扣兴致勃勃的又说一次。“我们去我家。”

然后Newt笑容渐渐减弱。轻盈的从他腿上起来，这是整个小鸡爱情电影般的夜晚的转折。基本上小鸡电影只会有小误会和小波折，但现在看上去，是急转直下了。

“我不，Theseus先生。我不去。”Newt他用手掐熄了摇摇欲坠的蜡烛。Theseus刚好看不到他的表情。他背对着喘吁吁的调整自己的睡裙，Theseus还注意到，Newt的袜子上有个洞。

“那好吧。“Theseus知道不应该执着，也不应该失落，过去他常常买各种服务来安抚他巨大的工作压力。那无关道德，只是以物换物，转移压力，还有释放清空，等等等等。

那好吧，他默默的穿起衬衫，还有裤子。领带皮带和西服外套，天晓得为什么他连皮鞋都脱了，而且皮鞋上都是水。他的千万支票露出一角，他掖好那张纸。  
Theseus一点不埋怨Newt，他只觉得是自己毁掉了该死的夜晚和气氛。那些可爱和天真的感觉都在营业范围内存在，男孩只是尽可能的提供了高级的服务，也许他只是心软一些而已，而自己已经操到了男孩，还是在非营业时间。

之后还有那么一点时间，Newt默默的就坐在他身旁，一眼一眼的偷偷看着他。事已至此，Theseus从皮夹子里掏出了全部的现金，他无论如何都会在皮夹子里放5000块以备万一。他把这些都塞进Newt手里。看着Newt拿着也没有拒绝。他突然想起什么，就问出口“你不是因为...没成年吧？”   
“不是....”Newt恳切的抬起脸来，但是摇头，“我23”。Theseus不知道为什么他可以连脸上的雀斑都看上去很恳切。  
“你看着真小。晚安Newt。”他没在动手动脚，他轻轻的拍了拍Newt的头，就像对学弟那样。“到这来。”可他最后还是忍不住紧紧的拥抱了Newt。这个拥抱是告别。  
“....”Newt什么都没讲，目送了他的顾客。

Theseus走出去，坐进车里，没有急于发动。他不知道以后会不会再来，再来还是不是能有这种感觉。然后，外面应景的开始下雨，雨点落的不猛烈，预示着这是持久的雨。Theseus回顾今天的90分钟，就像一场输掉的足球赛。

他漫长的一天。毫无意义又意义非凡的一天。他延展的想了想，雨水更让人清醒和面对现实。他要失业了。Theseus把支票塞进前面的储物抽屉。

他打开车门，站进雨里，沮丧不全是为了Newt的拒绝。他在雨水里仰起脸，雨滴稠密但雨的气味寡淡如水，让他有点不能呼吸。这不是那场让他感到振奋的气味生猛到腥的雨。虽然他还在这个城市。那时候他觉得上帝真的偏爱他。他觉得他是城市里的亚当，而且上帝连苹果一起给他了。

Theseus决定站一会儿就回家。全身湿透的坐回车子上，发动车子。

“DuangDuangDuang！”  
“DuangDuangDuang！”

他隔着雨幕，看到了。

他的23岁未成年的小男孩正在敲车窗玻璃。Theseus迷惑不解。Newt穿着一件白T恤，一条紧紧的包裹住他长腿的牛仔裤，他全身湿透了。他隔着车窗敲他的玻璃，Theseus赞赏的看着他原来他男装也穿的出类拔萃。Theseus真的是愣了一会儿才为他开了车门。

“我想我改变主意了。”Newt坐在副驾驶上，抬起脸看着他，有点凶狠，又不知道为什么凶狠，“我们去你家。”

好吧总有好事情发生的。引擎在雨里的声音更好听。

============

Theseus的红砖石住处。而不是Theseus就在公司附近租的公寓。他常常在公寓那边购买服务，完事。  
虽然Theseus忙碌到没时间为真心喜欢的房子挑家居，但至少他和负责装修的设计师坚持了他喜欢的色系。胡桃木色，有些深，但他把这里当成他年纪更长时会居住的地方。  
所以地点，邻居，附近的深绿色丛林，有楼梯的二楼，Theseus都是这样考虑的。隐约的他理解这里应该是家庭。但他真的没时间来住。而且有些回避一个人来这里。

 

落汤鸡两只站在门厅，Theseus有钥匙，开了门，他记得暖气的位置并且打开，但他真不记得大毛巾在哪。他真的不经常回来。这就有点尴尬了。

“这不是你偷住的吧...”Newt的碎碎念没有被漏听，Theseus自己也湿透了很狼狈。真没良心，Theseus还湿着脚印跑到楼上卧室忙着给他找毛巾呢。

Newt已经直接脱下已经透明的T恤。用擦手的小毛巾擦了擦自己的脖子，然后Theseus倒是找到了两件没拆用过的新浴袍，也没找到毛巾，他走下来，看着Newt，也放慢了脚步——他们可以先洗个澡的。

他们。

Theseus看到Newt光着上身用一根指头拎着沉湿的T恤。他慢慢的拉起Newt，看着牵着他的手，走到楼上，整棟房间里最里面的卧室，那有个套间是浴室。Newt跟着他走。还是不抬头。走的哪里都是水，但Theseus一直沉默的牵着他，他又有了那种亚当的感觉。

 

灯光暖黄。他的Newt在club的黑麻麻里像精灵一样梦幻，在卧室灯下，是个漂亮身材好的漂亮雀斑男孩，就像模特儿一样。但又是一个真人。

他不看他时他看他，他看他时他看别处。在看他时又出奇的炽炙。他虽然被动，却在热烈的期待。Theseus不知道为什么，只是知道他对New的感情被迅速和不断催化和放大，已经几近于爱恋。

Theseus调节好了淋浴的水温，Newt伸出手，解开他的衣服，他看着Newt。手放在Newt因为瘦原本应该有腰窝的地方，他们很快就会赤诚相见，Newt微微弯下腰解开Theseus的皮带脱下他的裤子，然后是自己的裤子，之后Newt没有抬头。

Theseus看到他们的阴茎此时都垂着，身体平静，但空气里的他们之间情绪就像水汽一样饱和，Theseus在club里只看到一些片段，或者说他只被Newt的局部勾引刺激，但他整个一只是那么纤细苗条，他比自己矮，他几乎比自己少了三分之一，Newt不看他，好像是在看他的脚面。他把Newt搂进自己的怀里，感受他的肌理。再也不需要语言。他们也一直没有说话。Theseus这时候真正的完整，平静。有个念头一闪而过，骨中骨血中血。

“抱抱怪，”Newt在他肩膀上打了一个小喷嚏，打破了那种深入沉醉的气氛，他们可以轻松起来。他轻轻的推着Newt一起站到水下面。

热水比雨温柔。热水就像雨林一样，Theseus把洗发水当成沐浴液抹在Newt的胸口，打出泡沫，Newt不介意也没有说破，他想或许Theseus的浴室用品都不是他自己挑选的。

在热水下面，Theseus捧着Newt的脸给了他一个吻，唇齿交往，程度介于还能停下继续洗和停不下来之间。Theseus闭着眼，“抱歉也让你淋雨。”

Newt顺便洗了Theseus的耳朵后面，Theseus的阴茎敏感的跳了一下。他这儿敏感其实在化妆间的时候Newt就发现了，Newt实话说，“不必抱歉...我每天洗澡好多次。”

可能是45分钟一次。不能拒绝人的Newt。Theseus又一次吻了吻Newt。

Newt之后从浴室的一个柜子里皆大欢喜的找到了毛巾。

他们洗过之后裹在新浴袍里，Newt的浴袍是女式的，露出更多的长腿。他躺在Theseus卧室的床上。像个小乖乖，已经讲好了故事，再等着被亲完额头就睡了。

Theseus放弃了找点香槟白葡萄酒招待Newt的念头，他就算找得到酒八成也找不到杯子。然后Newt拍了拍床单，让Theseus坐到他身边。他过去了。

氛围很好，能聊天的那种。

Theseus已经想明白一些事，“你不和顾客出来是吗。我想是的。”所以他才会那么好上手，他的顾客会在club里就心满意足。

Newt不置可否。

“我是例外吗？”他轻柔的拉开了Newt的浴袍带子。点上一个吻在他温热的身躯，一点点往下。把他含进嘴里。“我特殊吗？”Theseus不需要确切的答案。他克制吞咽反射稍微更深一些的吞进Newt第二次。Newt的性器慢慢苏醒和抬起。他尝到一点咸意，吐出看着那根，用手轻轻蹭了蹭皮。Newt敏感的叫出声来，下意识的闭着眼绷紧了足弓。那是能穿高跟鞋的美丽的脚。

Theseus没打算一股脑就让Newt到顶，他没继续，Newt睁开眼睛，他的角度能看到Theseus灰蓝的眼睛细细的眯着，窄窄高高的鼻梁，轻微的笑着。

于是他爬到Theseus身边，他们重新躺好，Newt把Theseus已经有七八分兴奋的家伙软软松松的含进一个头部，用口腔润湿Theseus。Theseus感到下身一阵温柔的暖意，他继续撩起Newt的浴袍衣摆，大口专注的吞进Newt的全部。这是场温和隽永的性爱，弥补了在15分钟里偷吃般的不足。Theseus吮吸之余用手触摸Newt的屁股，Newt的那里很舒服，嘴里也一样。他感到嘴里的咸味多了一些，Newt用手轻轻推了他一下，没推开，Theseus想要尝更多Newt，他任由Newt在他嘴里呜咽着射出来。

 

高潮十分，Theseus拔掉了那根还插在那里的仙人掌的刺毛，然后也射进Newt嘴里。


	6. 【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了（6）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有肉？？？

Theseus半夜醒来，他睡眠极浅，总预备着第一时间响应各种机会，‘更快’对于他的行业来说关乎生死，任何一点电子设备的微响都足以让他醒来。

 

所以当看到Newt正在看手机的时候，白莹莹的屏幕光线打在Newt脸上，他并没有开声音，只是静悄悄的蜷在床的一角，Theseus仍然醒来，他不知道几点了，其实还有点不知道在哪，还有身边的是谁。

Theseus在大学里打橄榄球，训练时超过90公斤，每天吃好几顿，比赛后不论输赢都能睡的香甜。

人有不可思议的适应性和变化。他现在65公斤，他保持了锻炼的习惯，那会让他有足够的精力，公司里提供精确计算卡路里的份装午餐，以他的身高来说，他瘦的一点多余的脂肪也没有，他戴着金丝镜工作时的头像放在了公司的PPT模板上。他是标准精英，他的香水和维生素，他的飞行商务套票，他衬衫的支数，他习惯以更精确和更小的单位来生活。

 

他并非没有察觉这些东西无声精密的困住了他的心灵。

 

“抱歉，你被我吵醒了吗？”Newt反扣手机，这下一丝光亮也没有,在黑暗中Theseus迅速的分辨出Newt的脸，Theseus的目光有点像个掠食者，他身边的男孩本能的用被单盖住自己裸露的肩膀，压低了声音怕吵到第三个人似的说话，“我有点，睡不着...这个时候...通常我都会在俱乐部里的，我是和你出来，刚刚后补的请假。”

 

“所以，老板挺不满意的。”Newt 说这个的时候，脸上有点小小的得意。嘴唇格外明显。

 

Theseus轻柔的探身到Newt那，含了一下他的唇角。“...就睡吧。”然后他退回去，他们保持着一点距离，各自自然舒适的姿态。

 

“嗯，你的床挺舒服的。”Newt翻了下身，被挡住的肩膀又露了出来。这套房子额外的好处，Theseus甚至没想到过，是雨后从窗帘缝隙间透出来的月光。男孩皮肤的白皙的程度像雪花石膏，他身上的雀斑反衬着这种白皙，月光之下，纤瘦的Newt露出一条细长鱼骨般的银色背脊，让人疑心被单之下还藏着一条大大的银色的鱼尾巴。

 

不久Theseus他听到Newt传出了一点平稳的呼吸声，他快入眠了。

 

这是收尾的第三天。

 

Theseus准时醒来，轻手轻脚的挑选领带，衬衫，备用品都是新的，他的小男孩倒是还没醒来。Theseus从这里有更多的车程，他还有几分钟，来不及吃早餐，只够喝水咽下维生素。

 

然后这宝贵的几分钟，Theseus决定提供一个轻柔的叫醒服务，他用鼻尖轻蹭Newt的，看着男孩慢慢的醒来，近距离看这一幕就像是肉眼看到一朵花绽放。

 

他大大的含着笑的伸了一个懒腰。他可能很久都没醒过这么早，但他没有分毫的起床气，Theseus告诉他要去工作了。男孩眼里闪过一点什么。然后四处看着房间里能有一些衣服穿么，Theseus拉开衣橱，示意里面的衣服他都可以穿，男孩轻声的说，“我也会去工作，晚上的时候....回去俱乐部。那么...”然后看着Theseus。

 

男孩的潜台词Theseus听得懂，轮到Theseus有点摸不准这是一次算是什么。他们激情的昨夜就像雨水一样在阳光下不见踪影。而且他还给了他钱。这有点，取决于Theseus怎么想。

 

Theseus看到手机是时候的亮了一下，简短的邮件，请在7:15am回到办公室，是‘直升飞机’发来的。

 

“...那么，我先走了。”Theseus拿起外套，向外走去，时间紧张只是一个因素，有些话很容易说出来，但又没有那么容易。他没说——你可以呆着，等我回来。

 

Newt的目光，但Theseus走出去了，关上了门。于是Newt没什么表情的躺回去，补觉，勺子一样的蜷起身子，抱紧自己。

Newt想，他会在中午睡好，就和他一贯的生物钟一样，然后下午离开这，回到俱乐部里。他要担心的只是这里有没有回去的车。

这床真的很舒服。

 

=============

 

Theseus在7:14am到达办公室，商罪案科调查员在等待他，一个主要的，两名副手。这并不意外，当他们这样大幅度的甩卖之后，调查员可以调查，但不能阻止他们继续卖掉能卖的东西，但也只是今天上午了，Theseus有这样的估计，所以调查员的问询可以在他工作和接打电话的时候展开，他有配合的义务，但他仍然可以继续工作。直到那剩余的22%也被他们卖给某个消息闭塞的倒霉蛋。

 

这没什么，‘直升飞机’也并没在公司守着，他的儿子今天毕业典礼，他和Theseus同校，他知道那个小子，笨的像牛。而他的老板也同样会叫他黄金男孩。

 

调查员就像牛皮糖一样贴在他身边，记录必不可少。他只是提醒手下交易员，一切照旧，多余的话不必说。但交易开始，他和手下交易员紧张配合，心无旁骛，各种行话俚语被抄满了本子，Theseus同情写卷宗的调查员，因为如果每次交易的内容对话都加批注，那会是个大文档，整个上午过去，他们还差0.2%，他们即将得到终结一切的big bouns。

 

但最终的0.2%竟然持续了整个下午，办公室里的焦躁情绪弥漫起来，调查员进驻，确实是人人都知道他们的‘小清仓’活动了，投资公司不再好奇为什么他们卖的这么便宜，而都在问另一个问题，为什么他们这么干？答案呼之欲出，于是不会有人再买他们的资产。远在东欧的都不会再碰一下。

 

Theseus手下最沉不住气的一个交易员骂了一句：“这该死的最后0.2%。”

这句话让Theseus变了脸色。恰好调查员如鬣狗般抬起脸。在市值下合理的自由买卖，和有预定目标的卖出，这完全不同。

 

Theseus并不担心调查因为他在自愿买卖，但明知市场已经崩坏或资产大幅贬值而抛售，虽然行为允许，但动机不同，调查员如果认为有证据证明他知道，他会很麻烦。

 

15:24，交易已经快要结束。Theseus拨通了最后一个电话，这是他的高中同学，他照着一直说的内容说了一遍，已经没什么伪装的力气：我们有个好机会，我想先考虑你....见鬼他就在隔壁的大厦里，但他们两年没见过，不管怎样他肯定知道他们公司不对头，电话那边沉吟了下，他以为会被挂电话，但他的同学告诉他：“deal ”，他买了那最后的0.2%。Theseus简直不敢相信他的耳朵。他忍住没有问“why”，在调查员在时。

 

最终是Theseus完成了没有选择的目标，没有喜悦弥漫在办公室里，因为这没什么可高兴的，如果未来回顾这次危机，人们会记住“直升飞机”制定了不可能成功的计划，他的狡诈和冷酷挽救了公司，但是Theseus和手下才是实操人员，他们把所有相熟的其他公司的交易员都送进地狱里。包括Theseus的同学。

 

Theseus随即被带走。调查工作展开，他的手机和电脑车钥匙公文包都被封在证据袋里，Theseus还来不及...随即他释然，他根本没有Newt的电话，而他的手机和电脑里没有关于抛售的任何文档，他只要咬紧牙关，48小时之后，他将重获自由。

 

在调查处，问询还没开始前，Theseus放任自己想念Newt的嘴唇，眼睛，他的雀斑。他的味道很完美。他会正式在调查处待两天整，Newt可能今天会回去，他可能会被其他人占便宜，但去他的Theseus不在乎。在他出去之后，他要和Newt展开一段持久和漫长的关系。

 

可是Theseus从没有想过这种可能，他将再也见不到Newt。


	7. 【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了（7）

对于Theseus调查开始了，他回顾了大抛售那天的一切：他开诚布公的和自己的交易员说明了局面，交易员们尽心的完成了指标，他们都是执行者而非决策人，他们和电脑订书钉水笔打签机一样，只是工具。他可能会因为说漏嘴的交易员面临牢狱之灾吗？或许说不说都一样，那笔奖金买下的不仅仅是那一天的劳动或他的执业资格，还包含了他们未来的自由。  
他的律师到来，Theseus觉得奇怪，他的律师十分年轻，在大学里完成了不可能办到的金融法律双修，擅于钻研各种金融法律漏洞，是个聪明的坏小子，他很贵，但现在看起来，那种精明的斯文败类的感觉少了许多。

Theseus没想太多，即开始陈述这次的事件，他对律师说的详细，他都能听懂，内里的冒险和抉择。

他的律师最终认为Theseus是安全的。得出这样的结论让Theseus松一口气，他放心不少。就是律师的表情很古怪。

时间到了之后，他的律师慢慢的收拾东西，Theseus询问外面的情况，坏小子撇撇嘴：“两天之内，市场可并不是缺了一个角，而是整个坍塌。一天前人人都在议论你们公司的恶意抛售行为，而现在，人人都闭嘴了，看着股票，期货，和金融沾边的，现在都在倒霉，但除了你老板那个老狐狸，这是一场金融911，谁都来不及跑了。未来几个月里，我会有做不完的破产案子...还包括我自己的。”

律师已经收拾好东西，看看Theseus，“没什么可惊讶的。至少你拿到了那笔奖金，我的客户不是全军覆没。”

48小时很快过去，他睡了一晚，律师提交了申请，Theseus可以从调查处离开，他的私人物品被归还，手机早已没电，他不能出国，随时等候进一步调查。

Theseus先到了公司，整层楼的交易员都已经离开，他们全部被解雇。工位和会议室里残留了一点咖啡气味，他们那天喝了很多咖啡。

然后终于轮到他自己，HR来和他办理解聘，这过程甚至比其他交易员还快，他手里有一些公司的股票，此时可能已经不太值钱。HR询问是否要继续持有，因为‘直升飞机’的额外关照，可以按照前几天的价格卖出，Theseus没理由不卖，但他最后留了几百股，就像保留明信片。一些押金和加班费就直接用现金结算，他接到一个崭新信封，里面一叠纸钞同样崭新。

 

他在公司里自己的位置上坐了半个小时，清理电脑，等待警卫接他，当然没有什么值得留恋。他看了看窗外，能看到隔壁大厦，有他同学的那栋，这引发了一点羞愧，Theseus离开这里，只拿走了自己的手机充电线。

 

Theseus从车库取车，发动汽车的时候，没有想到过郊外的红砖石住处或是别的，他只想好好洗个澡然后睡一觉。

 

他回到租的公寓，他从前常常在公司加班，三四天不回来也有，这里仍然是之前的状态，不算整洁但也绝不算乱，时间被一刀切的凝固在几天前，一切都是实用和...的。他从前从没有用置身事外的视角看自己租住的公寓，房间里没什么能安慰人的东西，是实用和冰冷的。

Theseus这么想着，热水澡后躺在床上，喝了一小口从冰箱里拿出的啤酒，之后他半阖上眼睛，手机冲了一点电，Theseus还是检查了自己的账户，该在的都在。他应得的。

 

Theseus做了一个梦。

他梦到了他郊外的家，有一口壁炉正在燃烧，壁炉让周围暖融融的，燃料是油画的画框和画布，外面堆放着好多肖像油画，还有好多油画已经填在壁炉里面烧，郊外的房子里并没有装壁炉，但在梦里他很容易接受，画布和画框烧起来没有烟，气味像蜡。

他就坐在壁炉边上，脸被火焰映红。好像要一直看着炉火燃烧下去，直到他的男孩出现了，不合身的大号白色衬衫，长腿，他光着脚，一直走到他跟前，坐在他的腿上，他们贴的这样近，以至于Theseus有些热的出汗，在梦里看不清他的面容，他无疑是Newt。他看清了他的绿色眼睛，Newt的嘴唇温柔的落下，Theseus准备迎接他绵长的亲吻。但炉火的火舌把他的白色衬衫烧着了。Theseus本能的抱紧了Newt的身体，但Newt正像蜡一样消熔，滩了他一身。

 

Theseus‘嗖’的惊醒。满头大汗，他不知道几点了。那几口睡前的凉啤酒正在发挥最大的效能，Theseus知道自己正在头疼发烧，几颗布洛芬咽下，饥饿感和烧灼感交替，Theseus觉得这个梦十分真实，还有就是，他出来之后，一次Newt也没想起过。Theseus给红砖石房子打了电话，理所应当的没有人接。药物里包含的嗜睡的颗粒让Theseus再次入眠，没有做梦。

=======================

Theseus站到俱乐部门口，已是千山万水的四五天过去了。

“我找Newt。”Theseus的口气有些吓人。接待员抬起头，职业式微笑，却不开口，指指自己的嘴，做了个嘘声的动作。指指旁边，一个主题之夜。

他看到了今天的主题，‘不能发出声音的45分钟’。

可他有很多话要和Newt说，特别特别多。

“我要找Artemis。”他拿出那个信封，抽出一叠现金付账，接待员微微的点头，数出金额，格外仔细的还找了零钱，不知为何他觉得接待员对他的确有些轻视与不满。

接待员引路，他塞给了接待员小费，塞进手心儿里，新钞团起来很硬很扎手，Theseus压低了声音，有些用力的攥住了接待员的手臂，低姿态的恳求，“Artemis！”

他坐到了沙发上，主题之夜的规则开始介绍，他没太仔细听，其他两位顾客也在等待，他们快活的时候偶尔会看看彼此从视觉上找点刺激，但此时尽力不去对视，这种时候有点尴尬。除此之外Theseus还觉得不安，他喝干了面前的水。

Newt来了。  
他握着一小段蜡烛走出来，Theseus不知道怎么形容Newt的穿着，他穿了古代希腊人的那种短袍，短到几乎不能遮体的下摆，但布料不是白色的棉麻，而是糯软和微透的黑色真丝，身姿曼妙窈窕，面带笑容，笑容在遇到Theseus的目光之后稍微停滞，比活见鬼轻但显然有点什么的垂下眼帘，然后接着走过来，Theseus坐在中间，Newt也走在中间，不出意外就是他们1对1，但Newt试图和黑发男孩交换位置，Theseus没想过会有这种变故，但黑发男孩拍打Newt一下，他拒绝了。

几天不见，Newt...竟然剪了头发，远看是个圆寸头，Newt站在他跟前，其他人都坐下了，Newt还站着，Theseus能看的更清楚，这是一个比赫本头更短的发型。Newt的颅骨是好看的圆形，适用于任何发型。这让男孩显得更幼齿和无辜。

他牵过Newt的手。可Newt仍然站着，Theseus干脆把他揽过来，掀起希腊风的短裙，他直接把脸埋在了Newt的小腹上。

温热又柔软，湿润的肥皂香味，一点汗毛，他想念这个。他忍不住往下一点，汲取很多Newt更私密的气味，就像那个下雨的晚上。

Newt放松了身体，他有些无奈感觉到Theseus的鼻尖越来越靠下，还有Theseus放在他腰上的摊开的大手，他钳住了他，他十分用力，他肯定挣脱不开，Theseus看起来比之前更加憔悴，他眼底的黑色和更加瘦削的轮廓惹人心软。或许，他也有他的问题。

“你这有个痣。”Theseus总算放开了他，他指了指Newt的小腹，用手轻轻擦了一下Newt雪白小肚子上被口水蘸的带点水光的痣，那里应激的缩了一下，Newt忍不住的小声惊呼一口。之后，Newt坐下了，但仍然没有开口。也没有特殊的表情。

 

哦，无声之夜。

周围的顾客开始默默的亲吻和吸吮着身边的服务者，黑暗又有点隐秘的水声一片，这种黑暗，雨林里的小树蛙纵身跳进某个小潭里。静谧撩人。

Newt光滑的长腿和真丝下的细皮嫩肉此时都不是最要紧。Theseus看着他的眼睛，急着低声解释：“我工作上遇到了麻烦。”

接待员伶俐的朝着这边看了眼，他要解释的话，还是有些大声。  
Theseus搂过了Newt，他贴着Newt的耳廓慢慢的舔噬，“我工作上遇到了点麻烦。”  
“我应该去找你。”他移动到了Newt露出的脖颈，这种喃喃自语根本也别指望Newt能听清了。  
“可我被限制活动48...小时。”他记得Newt锁骨上有一点地方敏感。啃上去的时候果然他的男孩开始瑟瑟颤抖，他开始发红。

Theseus还想解释，可嘴只有一张，他优先选择隔着真丝含湿Newt更敏感的要命的乳头。

不能发出声音让Newt紧紧的蹦着肌肉，他捂住嘴，可喉咙里都是诱人的小小的呻吟。

隔着衣衫湿润的突起，然后是另一边乳头，他拧着揉搓。“我认真的。”这话在此时此地，Newt小声的拒绝no，不知道是在拒绝Theseus还是受不了那么多的快感。

可Theseus恐怕连“我爱你”这么可怕的话都要说出口了。Newt拼命的小口喘着，小幅度的扭动，敏感的让声音都压抑在喉咙里。

Theseus并不满足于此，他脱下外套，挡住他们两个，围起来的小帐篷一样。他又，对Newt下手了。小帐篷由Newt的后背支撑着，他被Theseus按着跪在沙发上，Theseus喜欢掌握和触摸他的下面，Newt的阴茎被Theseus从内裤里解放出来，握在手里，有节奏的揉，一小会儿就揉出水来。

他眼睛红红的充血，过载的刺激和快感，Theseus放开他的阴茎，再度用力的捏紧Newt的乳头。

Newt要被Theseus玩哭了，下面的刺激还有上面的刺激，他又不能叫出来，但真的太多了，都是因为他对Theseus有感觉。他喜欢他。

Theseus还在絮语，“我手机也没了，可我都没有你的电话。”Theseus含住一颗乳头，手再度回到了Newt的下面，还有一只手，慢慢移动到了，后面。

指腹刚刚探进了一点，Newt可能是没有想到，他的反应很剧烈，Theseus感到那里缩动了一下，然后再次抵住他的手指。Newt小声的no no！他看着Theseus，有点连也跪不住，整个人栽向Theseus，他托住他，然后趁乱插入半个指节，只是卡在那，感觉他内里的温度和紧致。

“我梦到你了。”“你梦到我什么。”Newt喘着回复他，他们都破戒说话，但Newt简直受不了了，Theseus舔他，摸他，还有深入他。他敏感的连连发抖，又无法制止。只好说话，建立一点交流。

“舔我就让你休息一会儿。”过载的男孩被放置在沙发上，外套遮挡，Theseus拉开裤链，放出自己硬的很厉害的阴茎，男孩为了有些喘息的功夫几乎是立刻俯下身为Theseus舔起来。

Newt怕被发现，只好快一点，一个卖力的深喉让Theseus也差点叫出声来，还有差点就直接射出来。他没有停下作怪的手，折叠男孩的长腿，继续用手指有意无意的轻柔的玩着他的后面，已经嵌入的半个指节，Theseus有双长手，他继续了，男孩的后面会因为Theseus是不是的触摸他的乳头而收缩，敏感的紧紧的咬着Theseus。

他们没做过插入式性爱，Theseus觉得自己的心意八成要毁在自己的猴急上。

Newt把他舔的又湿又大，Theseus已经可以伸进去两根手指，和两个指节，他暗暗的为他扩张和按揉里面，他知道Newt是爽的，因为他蜷起的脚尖，在然后他尝试的想要扒开Newt的后穴，剧烈的呻吟在喉间，Newt放弃为Theseus口交，他吐出嘴里那根，汗莹莹的摇头，无声的挣扎和想把他插在里面的手指推出，他几乎带着哭腔哼唧着说不要。

可是里面很松软。Theseus感到下身离开温暖润湿的口腔，很冷。他把Newt抱到自己的腿上，慢慢的用阴茎抵在Newt 的入口，Newt软成一团，Theseus很想进去，摩擦着柔软的嫩肉，Newt用手挡住入口，可是Theseus别的刺激又来了，他很有耐心。

三番两次之后，Newt放弃了抵抗，Theseus也喘了喘气，郑重的为Newt把外套披好，Newt也轻轻的靠着，咬住了Theseus的肩膀，他没有可以用力的地方。之后，开始了，Theseus一寸寸的进入他。他做他想做的事，没有道理好讲，无声的沉默的全都进去了。

Newt趴在Theseus的肩头，用手挡住脸，鼻涕眼泪横流，Theseus分量不小，堵着，涨痛，还没有挺动。

Theseus听到了Newt像小猫叫一样小的声音，他的抱怨的话，“我其实待到了晚上，可你也没有回来。”

如偷情一样的慢慢抽插，Theseus平时不是这么慢的人，但稍微动下Newt就受不住似的想叫，他们不知道为什么要遵守这些奇怪的主题规则，但不得不说，让人感官饱和。

Theseus没试过全身上下都充斥着快感，甚至头皮上每个细胞都叫嚣着持续的高潮的感觉。

Newt再被他按着抽插几下之后就惨惨的吞掉叫声，然后他觉得肚子上湿漉漉的，是Newt射了他一肚子，Theseus觉得自己还能再来几下，他掐住了Newt的乳头，Newt便像有个开关似的，后面随即紧缩，无休止的紧缩，直到把Theseus夹的射出来。

 

Theseus靠在沙发上，抹掉头上的热汗。Newt还在试图调整他的过呼吸。周遭蔓延了一些腥味。

“我不能没有你。”Newt惊讶的看着Theseus，比他就这样在这里操了他还难以置信。


	8. 【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了

“我不能没有你。”Newt惊讶的看着Theseus，比他就这样在这里操了他还难以置信。

Newt半天没有开口，之后哑忍的低下头，Theseus看到他擦了下眼角，Theseus还看到在他指尖一点水光，一晃就没了，之后Newt抬起脸来，他面带了一点职业性的微笑，这导致了细小的眼纹出现在Newt的嫩脸上，然后把Theseus的肺腑之言轻快的放到一边。

“明天是我在这工作的最后一晚。”他想把已经揉皱的衣摆弄好一点，Theseus想到无关紧要的事情——他的丝袜75块一双。

“这不是...我没头昏脑胀...Newt...”Theseus想让自己说的清楚点，他下意识的看到自己垂着的爽过的阴茎，这话似乎有点没有说服力，但这不是重点，“你为什么不在这工作了？”虽然这的确不是一份可以预期的长期职业，但为什么这样突然，“...因为我吗？”Theseus越问越像垂死挣扎，但他总觉得那个雨夜，是不一样的，他已经开始感到如果失去了Newt，他将被放逐在那种什么都没有的寒冷白色旷野。

Newt爱怜的握着他的手，引导着把Theseus手放在了自己的头上，Theseus能感受到他的确是新理了头发，他的手指摸到Newt新剃的扎手的发茬，他额前剪的太多，露出了过多的圆滚滚的有弧度的额头，让Newt一口气退回10岁，宛如13岁的少年不谙世事，纯真无邪。

他体会着发茬微微刺手的手感，Newt哼哼唧唧，干脆躺到了他的怀里，宁可面对他的胸膛。

Theseus觉得他们还有的谈，他们不是生离死别，他只是被Newt拒绝，之前他也拒绝过自己。甚至此时Theseus仍然乐观的想，Newt总是说“不要”，他只是有些....需要硬来...

只是没想到Newt在哭。他的衬衫沾上了泪水，他们的衣服都被各种体液搞湿，Theseus一时没有察觉，Newt其实哭的很厉害，只是没有声音，快要噎到自己的程度。

Theseus从来没有遇到过这么多愁善感的宝贝儿。他掏出纸巾从左边脸蛋开始，揩干净Newt脸上的眼泪，然后是右边，可这时，左边的眼泪又涌出来，Theseus不得不在他的唇上吸吮了一个吻，“对不起，对不起，或许你今天并不想要，或许我们可以明天说，我明天会再来的。行吗？Newt，我不会消失一周了。还有我要给你我的电话号码。我现在就拨号给你，不会把电话写在纸片上然后像肥皂剧那样搞丢纸片，我不会让你找不到我。就，行吗？”

你再也不会失去我了。——我是认真的。他牵着他的手，无声的注视，传达了这个意思。

Newt破涕为笑的样子十分好看。泪水洗过的脸，泪水洗过的眼，Theseus感到时间停了一会，Newt是好久以后才点了点头，“明天。”

Newt向服务者示意这里结束，在他弄灭蜡烛的时候，Theseus似乎看到了Newt他手上的一道印子，混在Newt手上的手链布条零碎的装饰里，红色的一道，他没仔细看清，就在手腕上。

Theseus开车回家的路上，想为什么不等他下班呢。为什么要等明天呢？是因为Newt的情绪太激动了，他们今天无法展开和有进展。但是，明天，这太过像个flop。他这样迫切的想要抓住Newt，或许因为他现在一无所有。他不想一个人站在旷野里。Theseus觉得这有点自私，但他顾不了那么多。

他回到自己的公寓，尽可能的正常起居。关于工作的未尽事宜已经戛然而止，Theseus花了一天时间清理房间，小时工只能清理表面，Theseus擦拭和整理了公寓的死角，他既没有出门，也没有联系Newt，他还预定了外卖。公寓方圆附近都是高档商店，统一疏离的装修风格，就连面包店也不例外，Theseus开车路过过很多次，偶尔开门的时候会有面包香味。无论如何是面包的香味，但Theseus，他一直，从没光顾过。

这次例外，他预定了面包，晚一点的时候会送来，热烘烘香喷喷的面包放在自己的公寓里。他计划带Newt来公寓，这里更近，而且，他知道公寓的毛巾在哪里。或者Newt可以换掉砖石房的一切，只要他喜欢。

 

他觉得Newt会喜欢。

 

Theseus从来没有想过Newt为什么会是最后一晚在这里，但这个结束Theseus隐约的喜欢。他和Newt要有新的开始和新的生活了。就像新烤的面包一样。

Theseus实在是做完了所有的事，日落进别的大厦，他没有开灯，反正一会儿就要出去，但时间仍然还早，Theseus甚至keep了一会儿，然后洗澡，没喷香水，就另外刮了下胡子，他摸着自己的脸颊，有新的茬的触感，就像Newt的小脑袋瓜。他查看时间，pm6:30。面包会在7:00送来，然后他会去找Newt，车程半个小时，早一点去。

 

Theseus一整天的时间都很松散，有点慢。

Flop。

7:00

敲门声，他打开门，面包如约而至。新面包包裹在纸袋里，纸袋内侧有锡层，能保留温度和香气，香气扑鼻，Theseus给送货员小费。把面包放在桌上，没有关门，准备出门。

拳头从送货员的后面到来。砸到Theseus的下巴上，一切太快，没有准头，但Theseus可能是真的有预感，他只挨了一拳。

0.2%。他的同学。信任过他的，隔壁同学。

眼睛红透，送货员吓呆了站在那里，Theseus没有纠缠，只是灵巧的关上门，撒开腿往外跑，他不要报警，不要耽误时间，什么都不要，他要见Newt去。不能失约。

“Jacob，今天不行，我会找你谈谈。今天不行。”Theseus捂着下巴，摸到自己的钥匙都在。一直往外，往电梯走。

他比疏于锻炼的同学快，他摆脱了Jacob，来到车库，发动汽车。

他一溜烟的开到俱乐部，招牌以及那对霓虹灯胸部尚未亮起。但他已经在门口了。Theseus捂着很痛的下巴认为，今天还行。

时间还有一点，他下意识的打开自己的付费账户。那些寥寥留言，那些下流的顾客。他是个幸运的家伙，因为他会得到一个人的心，他会和Newt来真的。

Theseus看到一条留言格外多的回复。Theseus看到熟悉的人名。

A  
B  
C

他有点眼前一黑，因为夹杂在 destory /haha /is hot/sexy...

那些留言的高楼里，主楼是一串地址。视频格式。

Theseus点进去。

他在车里用头撞方向盘。

他的宝贝儿被三个顾客使用，不，是侵犯，Newt还在那个沙发上，但被按在一个人身上，周围的两个顾客围上来，为什么，Newt被扳开腿，已经伸进去一根阴茎，还有开着的手机摄影，里面拍的很清楚，Newt惊恐的呼叫，然后被捂住嘴。这并不算很激烈，但Newt从头到尾的没有屈从，他的手腕被一直按着。

Theseus不能呼吸了。三个顾客都因为这额外的真实的刺激而射的很快，Newt的同事只是冷冷的看着，偶尔懒散的被摄录进画面里，这是什么鬼的强暴主题吗？

其中一个射出来，他在不应期里松开Newt的嘴，但随即给他戴上了一个黑色的口枷。Newt在被断断续续的侵犯中，含混的说话，求饶。Theseus不知道他为什么会突然，没有那么好说话，他挣扎的很绵长，可是他这样长手长脚的挣动又实在是很性感。

Theseus觉得自己是禽兽，不然不会再这样的情况下，仍然有点硬。他又硬又难过的看着三个人轮番把阴茎塞进Newt的嘴里和下面。听Newt的呜咽。Theseus最后听清了Newt的呜咽是什么。

“我有喜欢的人了，我不想这样。”而回应他的，是一把嗡嗡响的电动剃刀，他们每个人剃了一撮他的头发，当成战利品。

视频只有十五分钟。Theseus只听清了Newt一直在说，说不出的时候也在说，说他有喜欢的人了。

Theseus憔悴和痛苦的走进了俱乐部，他的Newt面带微笑的走近他。看到他面颊上的红肿有些惊讶，但仍然美丽的微笑，他摸了摸Newt的短短赫本头，把Newt重力的搂进怀里。他们倒置了情感，此时此刻他需要Newt的安慰。而Newt，安慰了他。


	9. 【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了（9）

俱乐部每晚开业，从晚上到转天凌晨三四点，每个上班的服务者轮番工作七八个小时，但这是Newt的最后一天，凌晨之后的Newt将要扔了水晶鞋，不再男人的腿上跳舞，不再为俱乐部工作，Newt为什么会辞职俱乐部里的人都心里清楚，他收到伤害，心理的阴翳和对俱乐部的失望显而易见。

所以多少有那么一点近人情，俱乐部减少了他今晚一个时段的工作，另外进行结算也需要一个时段的时间，所以或许有点荣幸，今晚，Theseus就是他的最后一个顾客。

同时Theseus是来接他的。

Newt带Theseus来到沙发上坐定，他的心上人可真是...他们其实没见几次，但Theseus不但时常面容憔悴，今天还干脆下巴上挂彩了。Newt被他一进门就狠狠紧紧的抱着，有点母性泛滥，Theseus那么需要他。这让Newt也有了一种奇怪的安全感，从前几天那件事之后，他也确实有点抗拒别人的近距离触碰，这也是他辞职的原因之一。

一瓶插在冰桶里的香槟。领位人端来的，虽然他们谁都没点酒，但Newt没去介意这些事了，他捞出冰块，敷在Theseus下巴上。

“我被人打了一拳。”Theseus仰着脸自己先说了，感受着Newt的手指和冰块。Theseus感觉到溶化的冰水顺着流进自己的脖颈。

“我感觉牙也有点松了。后面有个牙。”Newt有点无语，一直拿着冰块帮Theseus冰敷。

“我骗了高中同学，他可能现在最好的情况也是被解雇了...”Theseus还仰着脖子，水还在一直流进脖子里面。他来的时候精心挑选衣服和鞋子，想让自己看上去更好一点，“他找到我家，揍了我一拳。可我跑了。”

Theseus自己伸手拿了一块冰块放进嘴里，口腔内部顿时只有迟钝的感觉没那么痛了。

“你是个骗子吗？”Newt其实根本不知道他是做什么职业的，Newt只是凭着本能感觉Theseus。可是Theseus带他去的地方，他的毛巾还是自己找到的。

Theseus咽下冰块，不再仰着脸，他看着Newt，握着他的冰冷小手，Newt能看到他暗唧唧的蓝眼睛，“我不是。”

“我想也不是。”Newt瞬时笑的很可爱，“我有这种感觉，我分辨大家的个性很准。”Theseus之后才知道Newt是什么意思。

他们脸对脸的聊天，最烫的是眼神。Theseus越发渴望多了解Newt，不过Theseus有点感觉是，在他的美丽眼线唇膏营业微笑窈窕身躯之下，是个活泼有活力的男孩。这和他的想法有点偏差。那个雨夜追出来的Newt，白色T恤牛仔裤，又纯又鲜又大胆。就像是美丽的纸片人活了一样。  
但Newt怎样都好。

他们聊了45分钟，时间嗖的飞快。在下一个时段里，Newt走离职手续，这由领位服务者处理，他们在一个小包间里结算。Theseus干脆等在旁边看着。俱乐部出乎Theseus意料的正规，从企业系统中调出工资明细单和Newt的执业合同，Theseus甚至看到在企业系统里小费的比例。Newt按照离职流程在打印好的文档上签名，余下的工资会打入他的银行卡，服务者核实了他的卡号，约定打卡时间，结算完成。Theseus联想到自己从公司离职的场面。

然后Newt工资挺高的。

Newt咬着签字笔，稍微露出一点忧愁感，毕竟失业人员。

最后Theseus和Newt一起走出俱乐部，Theseus衣饰讲究保守，而Newt私下里半旧T恤半旧牛仔裤没破洞包裹着小小的屁股，手腕上几个手链和布条，不纯粹为了掩饰红痕，他应该是平常就这个风格，穿了一段时间的帆布鞋，身材纤细所以也就穿什么都好看了。

Newt不是被赎身的娼妓，Theseus也不是包养他的富豪。但他们是一对心情轻盈的失业人员。

Theseus发动车子，他盘算着还有哪家好些的餐馆此时能接待他们——Theseus有点饥饿。然后看到Newt没上车，而是径直朝前走。

他才注意到前面停着一辆车，是围巾男。他看到Newt走过去，和围巾男交谈了几句，他看到围巾男给了Newt什么东西，最后他亲吻了Newt的脸颊。然后钻进汽车，疾驰而去。

Newt钻进Theseus的车子。扣好安全带。

Theseus感到了嫉妒，Newt解释，Percy来和我道别，只是希望我能和他保持联系，名片，Credence就是黑头发的那个服务者，他超迷Percy先生，所以我们有点不愉快blabla。

Theseus没吭声也没开车，只是亮着灯。Newt软绵绵的亲上来，Theseus被动的感受到他的顺滑舌尖，超小的舌尖。Theseus只是嫉妒自己不知道Newt从前的事情。

Newt有喜欢的人了，那就是自己。这个念头让Theseus感觉到心脏饥饿过度般沉沉的跳了一下。

Theseus也终于主动，扣着Newt的头加深一点这个吻。然后他们气吁吁的分开唇齿，开车。

“我知道有家餐馆...”  
“那我们去把，我也饿了。”

Theseus和帆布鞋男孩在偏正式的餐馆被老爷爷领班带到仅剩的角落位置上，他们吃了一顿不错的饭，Theseus知道更多关于Newt的事，Newt上的是社区大学，他有自己租住的公寓，他的公寓里有彩色的门帘和珠子，他好像白天还有普通的兼职工作和救护流浪动物有关，Newt喜欢吃牛肉，优雅小口但能吃，他用面包蘸着酱料边吃边说他还喜欢收集棒球帽一部分自己戴一部分放到ebay上卖。他们的生活轨迹几乎没什么相同的地方，却每时每刻都合得来。Theseus晕头转向到有点笨拙，Newt显然比他自如一点，餐后甜点是巧克力甜度适中，巧合的是，香槟酒和俱乐部里提供的是同一个牌子。被端上来展示的时候让他们相视一笑。没有上帝视角，他们并不知道两个人面容上的笑弧如此类似。

Theseus想和Newt上床，但更想和Newt就这样待着，消磨时间，不走脑子，一起做什么事都行，同时面上发热的被Newt的一颦一笑牵着，看着他的绿眼睛和指尖，Newt客气的询问你不介意吗？他甚至点了一根烟，烟从Newt口里吐出的样子，湿润氤氲了他的雀斑。

Theseus觉得自己上次这样纯然的被荷尔蒙控制还是高中。

打开公寓门的时候已经是深夜，有点晚了，Theseus看到Newt四处看了看他的公寓，“又是一处新的地方。这里小一点，你应该知道东西都在哪的对吧？”

Newt在打趣他，然后眼睛看着茶几上的面包。闻了闻香味。这有点像是个测试，Theseus暗暗的想Newt果然注意到了面包。Theseus不介意看到公寓里自己的皮鞋和匡威出现在一起。

Newt浏览到卧室，走进去，没出来。Theseus终于能提供了睡前白葡萄酒，Newt喝了一小口就放到一边，他抬高胳膊让Theseus为他脱掉T恤，还有牛仔裤上的纽扣，Theseus也解开了自己的衣扣，脱掉裤子，自然的躺到他旁边，拉过被子盖好，Theseus甚至知道卧室灯在哪呢！他关了灯。

他们没做爱，在黑暗里握着手。

“我看到那段视频了。”  
Newt大约已经要睡着了，他在黑暗里猛地睁开眼睛，身体僵硬了一下，但随即视线变软，也软绵绵的握着Theseus的手，哼嗯的，“你因为这个难受吗。”

Theseus在黑暗中找到Newt的额头，亲吻那里。

“我想，Newt我爱你。”


	10. 【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了

Theseus说完了这句话，他觉得很轻松，虽然被表白的宝贝儿没有任何反应，但是握着的手依旧握着，交握毫不影响睡眠已经快没有异物感，很快Newt的呼吸变得绵长，发出一点点声响，他年轻，应该入睡很快。

Theseus握着Newt的手看了一会儿他在化妆间里穿睡裙和丝袜的视频没有放出声音，情感上的饥饿与踏实，手上的触觉，让Theseus有点不真实和不可思议的感觉。

之后他删除了付费账户软件，接着Theseus把手机的闹铃关闭。手机放在一边，他想，他可以睡个好觉了。

过了几分钟后....

为了万无一失，Theseus又折腾着拿起手机，把手机调整成了飞行模式。

他终于能睡个好觉了。

Newt在天亮的时候醒过一次，他从温暖又凉爽的被褥里探出头来，松开Theseus的手之后才意识到他们是牵着手睡了，Newt有一点尿意，他下床，被褥发出沙沙的声响，Newt垫着脚无声的往记忆里的洗手间走过去，尿过之后，Newt睡眼朦胧的洗手，环顾Theseus的洗手台。放在洗手台上最前面的是剃须刀和一瓶须后水，Theseus用完没收起来，Newt有点好奇和感兴趣，就像小孩子一样，Newt没移动须后水而是弯腰俯身闻了一下，这和Theseus今晚的气味完全一致。

半圆形的淋浴间，一套纯铜灌肠喷头装置在地上。Newt眨眨眼睛，然后淋浴间外面放了好多条多的有点不对劲的那么多的毛巾，这逗笑了Newt。

他打开镜前小柜，有好几个小格，Theseus的香水面霜剃须膏都在里面，Newt随手拿起一瓶狭长的香水拧开盖子闻了闻——这是Theseus第二次来的时候用的气味，让人想起雨林树蛙的那种气味儿。Newt往镜前的空气里喷了一点，细细的香雾落在他面前，他只沾上一点。有一格放了一些药和维生素，有一格放了一些润滑剂，套子还有指套，摆放整齐有条理，很朴素也没什么花哨的东西，Theseus实用主义。

Newt打算悄悄的溜回床上去。合上柜门。

可下一秒Newt轻易的落入一个同样睡眼惺忪的人的怀抱里。Newt下意识的叫了一声。Theseus不知什么时候出现的，他从背后抱住他，Newt放松下来，Theseus的环抱凉凉的很舒服，但因为Newt太瘦，肩胛支着，他们并非严丝合缝的嵌合。

“睡不着吗？”Theseus的声音发自胸腔，刻意低沉，Newt觉得左右肩胛骨尖被同时震的痒痒的。Theseus的头搭在他的肩膀上。双手轻柔的揉搓Newt的肋下，趋势分别渐渐向上和向下。

“抱抱怪....”Newt还没说完就被Theseus转过身，Theseus用力按了一把Newt肩头，让Newt面对面朝着他，Newt甚至一步赤脚踩到Theseus的赤脚。Theseus一直按他的肩膀让他们保持紧贴，胸口贴着胸口，大腿贴着大腿，特别感觉到下身那里隔着布料也正贴在一起，没用力就只是抵着，能微弱的磨蹭。

接着懒散没睡醒的热吻从天而降似的，Newt仰起脸来接受这火辣辣的亲吻，他很会接吻，他要全心应和Theseus，唇舌交缠，发出清晰的声音。Theseus快要把Newt抵到洗手台前，Newt踩在他的脚面上踮脚让Theseus能伸进口腔深处，他轻，Theseus都没感觉有多沉。

Newt晕乎乎的想着这会儿要做可能要先灌肠——要在Theseus家准备自己，这让他的脸有些发烫，可是下一秒，热吻戛然而止，Theseus只是俏皮的快速的舔了一下他被亲的微嘟的唇。然后走到一旁，掀开马桶盖子，一只手仍然扣着Newt的肩膀，另一只手伸进自己内裤，等了一会儿之后，Newt听到了水声哗哗。下意识的看到Theseus握着老二放水，有点热气腾腾的辛辣味，之后Theseus扣上马桶冲水，嘴角一抹坏笑。对，他坏的很。

Newt站在那里不给走，被按着看Theseus遛鸟放水，他感觉有点被耍了。好气...  
可是Theseus把自己的内裤穿好，还煞有介事的提了提。然后转身面向Newt，这次换他赤脚踩在Newt脚面上。Newt不明所以。下一秒他被Theseus抱上洗手台，他的腰碰到那瓶冰冷的须后水瓶子，一激绷紧身体。

Theseus看他的眼神又专注又饥饿。Newt有点忿忿不平的想，想在床上。可他同时无可救药的觉得在哪都好吧。

他瞥了一眼淋浴房地上的喷嘴，有点害羞也有点暗示的问，“你在家里装...喷头...”

很饿的Theseus也看了一眼淋浴房那，实诚的说，“我之前...在这儿常常招妓。他们洗澡...我插他们。”

其他人和Theseus做爱的画面，Theseus急速的摆动腰部插入其他人的画面让Newt口干舌燥胸口起伏。Newt腰和腿有点发软。“那我也...”Newt想要逃离这眼神，太猎物和狩猎。他想下来，但被Theseus阻止。“你不用。我优先满足和服务睡不着的人。”

Newt被Theseus吸。

Theseus有上下一致的频率，他口的和他插的一样又深又狠。Newt光着屁股坐在冰凉的洗手台上，一两分钟里真觉得快要死了又快活了。到了最后忍无可忍，他使劲捶打Theseus肩膀，不要射在嘴里。Theseus才把Newt吐出来，可是也有点来不及，Newt禁欲了一阵子，有些浓的精液兜头甩Theseus一脸。Theseus成就感十足的抬起脸来，刮了几下都吞进嘴里，又使劲和Newt接吻，Newt尝到自己之后更大口的去吸吮Theseus的给予，只恨不得更脏一点，谁也不嫌弃谁。Newt大口的喘气，Theseus也从脸到胸口都红的厉害。

他们简单的淋浴，Newt洗了洗下身，Theseus洗了把脸，用了很热的水。Newt一口气拿了好几条毛巾站在那里软萌的笑，Theseus被Newt用热毛巾擦脸擦头发，觉得这梗是过不去了。

当Newt跟着Theseus躺回到蓬松的被褥里之后，困意又笼罩回来，Theseus探身快速的吸吻之后纯舔了一口Newt柔软的嘴唇，Newt忍不住吐槽，“你像Dougal一样爱舔人的嘴唇。”

这引起了Theseus的注意，“Dougal又是谁啊？”  
“一个成熟的雄性，英俊的，健壮的...雪白的...”Newt软绵绵的形容词一个接一个，而Theseus已经不满足于只是握着Newt的手，他把他拉到近前，连人带一大团被子都搂住，感受到彼此的呼吸那么近，“嗯，所以这是个雪白的....你的前任？”Theseus觉得雄性，雪白这种形容谁是有点奇怪，可是他就是忍不住要说蠢话。

“雪白的...七岁萨摩犬。”Newt揭晓了谜底，他们又近到只要谁探个头就能亲上的距离。  
“...萨摩犬嗯？”Theseus用鼻尖轻蹭Newt的，“它会和陪你睡一起吗？”  
“有时候会吧...”Newt和Theseus断断续续的接吻，“有时候会吧...”

Newt看着Theseus再度睡着，如大型犬一样充满占有欲的笼着他，却无法再睡。他回想起雪白的大犬最后一个晚上，睡在自己的身畔，呼噜呼噜的喘气，天快要亮的时候，Newt把针剂直接推进它剃去一块毛的身体里，Dougal很乖的只是仰起脸，没有挣扎，但它迷惑的看着Newt，那种单纯又迷惑的表情Newt永世不忘。渐渐的Dougal的腹部不再呼吸，它的身体慢慢的终于变的冰凉。可能将来还有Niffler，Picket...Frank还有...很多。

Newt没有预计会在Theseus家过夜，他也没有带徒劳的褪黑素，Theseus舒展的睡去，Newt看着他的面庞，下巴仍然肿着。对Theseus的爱意充盈，但旧记忆如漏气的瓦斯，占领身体角落。那些如影随形无法克服的难过，让Newt抱着Theseus挨到真正天明。

Theseus早上醒来的时候，看到Newt阖眼，红头发蓬松的散在枕头上，Theseus可能有一百种把Newt叫醒的办法，他首先先把手机解除飞行模式。

邮箱里躺着一封信：“请今晚来我家一趟。地址和落款——Queenie Goldstein。”Theseus觉得名字熟悉。但想不起来。

这是个善解人意的，第二条邮件马上补充“我是Jacob的妻子。”


	11. 【神奇动物在哪里2】一次New说不要进去，四次Theseus都进去了（11）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ======需要警告的是，本章有一部分不是真的=======

Theseus并不熟悉Jacob的家庭。

可是当他坐在Jacob家的餐桌上，他的身边是Newt，桌上的食物传递着热气和香气。Jacob真诚的看着他，他的妻子Queenie乐于见到他们已经和好。

Theseus觉得一切都非常完美。这是最近每个漫长的一天里最好和最完美的一天。他轻轻的在餐桌上触碰了Newt握着杯子微微翘起的指尖。他对他隐秘的示意，Newt明显感到了，他甚至没碰酒水就开始面上淡红。是的，他们晚餐之后回家，然后他会让Newt快乐，以Newt想要的方式，今天才会画上句号。

=======================  
AM7：40

Theseus坐在床头望着手机发呆，很想当做没看到这封Queenie发来的邮件，或者为了安全，应该报警，但他自己的调查也没完结，报警很可能带来额外的麻烦。他想，晚一点需要找他的律师交流意见。

或许是Theseus严肃和沉默的对着手机，Newt已经醒，但没起，眼角里含着笑的抬起手将要碰到Theseus，“...你看起来就像今天会有不好的天气。几点了？”

Theseus把手机扔到一边，俯下身，推送了时间。Newt躺平了张嘴囫囵的接收了Theseus舌尖递来的关于时间的发音。

“these...我9点钟要去动物志愿救护中心。”刚刚七点半，这宣告了时间还早，Theseus懒洋洋躺回到他身边，侧身支着身体，然后手伸进Newt的内衣里，托起Newt的阴茎感受他的分量，然后里面开始有点变潮和膨起。

“我能和你一起去吗？”然后Theseus自然的又若无其事的撸动起Newt，和男人有时候下意识的触摸自己老二一样有一搭没一搭。“我今天全天都没有任何计划。但晚上，我得去那个揍了我一拳的同学家。”Theseus说出来，就已经决定了主意。所以他不再紧张这件事，慢悠悠的又撸了一两下。“他妻子邀请我，去他家。”

Newt“哎”了一声，他刚起刚醒，一个早安吻挺足够的。然后就有点傻乎乎的看着Theseus就这么自然的摸着自己的那里然后说话，就像是他摸错了老二一样。

Theseus随后抽出手来，拇指搓搓食指，上面滑溜溜的沾了一点水痕。Newt真的是，只是碰了碰，敏感。之后Theseus继续正经的问，“白天我可以去你...那儿吗？需不需要...预约？”

“我想应该不用预约...但你得...嗯！”Theseus的手又回到了他的性器上，他撸的又突然大力起来。毫无道理。而且Newt才反应过来，他好像说的不是什么正经话。可是Theseus突然又慢了，云淡风轻的闭着眼，Newt心猿意马的观察Theseus，从头发旋到额角然后整个脸庞，他线条明晰，还有饱满唇峰。Newt已经被他搞的前液滑腻，身体哆嗦，他有点不甘心，啪的一下，用大腿用力夹住了Theseus的手才能把话说完，“...你得消毒。”

Theseus的手抽不出就不抽，焐着Newt的腿，从善如流的爱抚他的大腿。

Newt有点大胆的把手伸过去，隔着衣服按在Theseus的阴茎上，眼睛亮闪闪的，Newt看上去有些痴情和不怕疼，“...做吗？”

Newt有点开始喘了。

但是。

“不...”Theseus故意意兴阑珊的撇嘴，“我不想你赶不上。9点。”

“...”可是当Newt信以为真的放弃撩拨Theseus打算起来时，他又被Theseus翻身压在身下，Newt挣动了一下就柔软下来，Theseus大拇指使劲的擦过Newt的柔软唇瓣，拖了一道水痕，“你总是不提意见就接受的那个，你想要我怎么做？告诉我你的幻想。我晚上回来会做那个。”

Newt在他身下，听明白了他的意思，感觉像是被感动了，可之后又开始思考起来。Newt接下来史无前例的红透脸，这真的是最红的一次，连带脖子和胸口，然后粉红色甚至绵延到了肚脐。

Theseus想给Newt最好的体验，但他看到Newt未语已经红透，他突然有点担心Newt人虽害羞但提出特别挑战，难度特别大的。

他好像是想好了，在他耳边欲言又止了好几回，已经被露在外面的性器胡乱的擦蹭着他的小腹，Theseus觉得肚子上痒痒的滑溜溜的都是Newt的水：“....”

“就...传教士...”他讲完在Theseus身下捂着脸。可是还要讲完，“...要慢一点的。在床上...我可以后背贴着床单，嗯...”Theseus笑着拿开他捂着脸的手，Newt又换一只手挡住脸。

但这次不太是害羞的口气，  
“...就像我们是...嗯，恋人，我们有很多时间...或许整晚。”他抬起脸来。不逃避又羞赧的看着Theseus，坚决的开口，但轻不可闻的一个单词，“你。”

Newt从没当面和Theseus说过他对Theseus的感情，他是行动派，此时Theseus的心随着轻声的“你”而揪起来然后放下。

Theseus有点意外有点辛酸的看着Newt，他的年轻肉体总是被用来实践最荒诞的梦境，他总是被人急促促的品尝试吃，包括自己也不例外他像个高中生一样猴急的使用他。

而Newt自己最真实的性幻想就只是，正常姿势，在床上，不着急，还有，你。

Theseus重重的亲吻Newt的眼睛，“那我们今晚就会有很多时间。”

早餐是昨晚的面包，当然还能吃。冰箱里有几枚鸡蛋，于是Theseus还做了炒蛋，他做这个很拿手，可以炒的很嫩，还摆的架势好看。

然后他们出门。

Theseus没开车，他预约了出租，救助中心在城里，地址不偏僻，就是区域有些差，离‘俱乐部’不算远。

Theseus和Newt下了车，并肩走，Newt太瘦，醒目的瘦。路上和Theseus迎面走过一个路人。Newt立即走到Theseus身后，寻求保护的姿态可是又马上醒悟似的保持镇定和若无其事。Theseus有些不解。

Theseus感到一个真相从暗黑的意识之河中泛出，他明白了——这个路人像那三个人中的一个。Theseus面露凶恶盯着路人，在他把路人吓到之前他确定，那确实只是个路人。他只是轮廓有一点点像。

Newt会怕。恐惧会潜伏，伤口会在不经意的时候暴露，这是他不肯屈从表明心意的代价。

 

======================

Niffler，Picket...Frank

Newt在一栋孤立的棕色三层建筑前停住，长方形的楼，这有点像个厂房，没有动物保护团体一贯的明快颜色，从外面观察，没有明显的标志也没有动静。刚才遇到路人之后Newt神情有些不自然，但这一切都在他走进去看到熟悉动物们之后结束。Theseus按照要求换了白色的消毒衣，Newt已经换好衣服鞋子，他走过来利落的把Theseus的衣摆塞进白色裤子里，然后牵着Theseus的手站在消毒区里，Newt没有预警，然后Theseus被‘消毒了’，一股猛烈的冷风不由分说的冲下来，从头到脚，Theseus有点被戏弄的感觉。

但Newt牵着他的手，从黑暗的消毒间走出去。然后他抬眼的时候，人造光线有点刺眼，Theseus惊讶的张开嘴。

Theseus这辈子没见过这么多动物。还有，这感觉亚当。

他想象中，Newt只是像律政俏佳人那样遛遛同样穿着粉色的吉娃娃犬，一个房间里有十几二十个咪咪喵喵嗷嗷的猫猫狗狗，就像兽医实习生那样。Newt喂喂饭，铲铲沙子，打打疫苗什么的，和猫猫狗狗游戏，然后和主人聊几句。

这里完全不是那样。

整个建筑都没有墙壁间隔，可能是故意为之，里面那么..大....

有几个区域有整块厚玻璃罩着，可能有数不清的笼子和玻璃水缸。气味很淡，有先进抽气排风装置，动物似乎也很安静。

一只叶猴就趴在最近的矮树墩上，他可能是这里的门卫，一双巨大的眼睛直勾勾的盯着Theseus。它是活的吗？它肯定是活的。

Newt觉得他们对视的太久了，笑着对Theseus说，“Bob不咬人的。但你不要这样看着他。幸好现在不是他的繁殖季，不然他会揍你了。”

Theseus搞不清是因为动物而种了植物还是相反，这里同样有很多植物，有些植物叶脉宽大，有些树木挂满苔藓，有些说不清是什么的长得特别高，几乎要戳破工厂的屋顶，工厂的屋顶整个是透明的，但阳光似乎不能直接射入。自然光控让有些区域有点黯，有些地方又很刺眼。小型的生态系统是被刻意为之，有些地方铺着沙子，大的蜥蜴懒洋洋的抖擞脖子上鲜艳的颈伞。有些地方看起来很多山石，在工厂里甚至有人工小池塘，一只黑天鹅与众不同的顺拐划圈圈的游泳，Newt看着Theseus的视线，Newt戴了一副封闭透明的眼镜，他也递给Theseus另一副说，“它的翅膀断了，一条蹼也是3D打印的，我们每天让lisa游一小会儿复建练习。”

Newt的同事和他打招呼，他有个同事。是个女孩子。

这里有点自然博物馆的规模，仔细看并不类似，因为这里更节约空间，更实用而并不是为了展示。Theseus仍然目不暇给了。

“这里专门救助城市里被抛弃的宠物，猫狗是常规的被抛弃的物种，仍然占大多数，但是很多特殊动物也被送来，捐助人希望动物们能过得更舒适点，这原本是他的工厂...”Newt继续为他解释，“这里很隐秘，非商业机构，一切只是为了...动物。你难以想象人们会费劲心力去抓他们，繁育成独特美丽的样子，然后贩卖和购买下他们的后代...最后弃之若履。他们生病了咬坏东西，但这是天性，他们什么都没做错。”Newt讲这些的时候，连贯而态度明确，他不再软绵绵，Theseus看着Newt觉得他甚至虹膜开始透明。

“维持这个...需要很多钱？”Theseus干巴巴的问，他感受到了一种和他从前工作的环境截然不同的博大。Theseus从前能从波线报表数字和屏幕里感受到很多有感情甚至是有点叙事性的东西，孤注一掷，千金散尽，那些..人，钱，投资者的故事。而这里是另外一种风格，了解他们，只要你好好的用心看着动物的眼睛，皮毛，纹理，牙齿。

里面有条主路，Newt边走边讲，他如数家珍，手上不停干活，清理和适当的饲喂，然后有些掰开嘴或者对着叫几声，最后拍拍头，还有些古怪的大动物。Newt瘦削的扛着一整袋饲料碎碎的抱怨，为什么要在公寓里养羊驼呢。他铲掉排泄物时干脆的手法，他剁肉的时候身上有薄薄的一层肌肉。强度和力度都让Theseus有点重新理解Newt。

不是轻飘飘的介绍，我是个保护动物志愿者...Newt这个动保志愿者当出了科学家...或是神职人员的意味。

他一直不停歇，有些动物的笼前有铭牌，可以涂改，那些有名字的动物似乎都得到了Newt的溺爱，鹦鹉和文鸟飞到Newt的肩膀上，狍子扭着屁股上的桃心用小头蹭Newt的手，它们都有自己的方式来亲近Newt，不能叫的黄金蟒，当场吞了一只饲料小鼠摇头晃脑的给Newt看。你真的能鲜明的感觉到厂房里的活物在向他聚拢。

Theseus觉得自己好像走进了另一个世界里，他觉得自己够聪明老练了，却没有心理准备某天会约会森林里的王子...女神，那个晚上Newt从黑暗里举着一点蜡烛带着梦幻的微笑走向他。他宛如精灵是有缘由的。

路过一大丛仙人掌，它比Theseus还高一个头，他们的目光碰到一起，Newt的仙人掌宝宝现在放在Theseus家的洗手盆前。Theseus有所指的咳嗽，“谁会遗弃仙人掌呢，这真是太过分了。”

他一直都在忙碌，Theseus也帮不上什么忙，最后看上去精疲力尽的Newt坐在椅子上休息，他的伙伴带了一些三明治和牛奶给他。Theseus靠着假山石，他都不知道自己是否完全走了一遍全部区域。在最后的区域，Theseus见到那么多小猫小狗都干干净净，安安静静。但他们没有铭牌，只是有一些数字。

Newt洗手之后安静的进食，Theseus已经尽量别没见过世面的问东问西，比如脸上像长了个老二的猴子，倒不是说猴子脸上不能长老二，但是谁会养这样的古怪动物啊。

Theseus看着啃下悄悄吐掉面包边Newt，他的心已经柔软，“我从来没有想过，你要照顾这么多动物，甚至有些小动物还没有起名字。我们可以领养一条，然后叫它‘仙人掌。’”

Newt的目光变得忧郁，他环顾四周，垂下头，扯了下球鞋的带子，“我...有时候还没来的及起名字，就周五了。”他忍耐着，Theseus觉得自己说错话，这可能不是个好的话题。

Newt可能一直都在忍耐着某件不可忍耐的事，他在动物中抬起苍白的脸来和Theseus坦白，“那天...是我接受了3个人一起的邀请，他们没有住手是因为我一直没有说安全词。”他的眼泪就这样滑落下来。

Theseus没有预计到会突然谈起这个，他不太懂Newt的意思。可是他尽力的想要理解，“因为你...缺钱吗？”

他的手放在Theseus的脸颊上，Newt摇头。  
“可你说...”Theseus现在有点不确定了，“...你一直说...你喜欢的人，你有了喜欢的人...那是我吗？”

“那天下午，周五到了，我杀死了四十多条小狗，这里有极限也有平衡，从很早之前就不能容纳更多的动物。没办法照顾，和钱没有关系，你知道吗，就算再扩大一倍，也总有极限，总有一大堆动物等待我销毁。我不会给他们起名字了。”Newt使劲的吸鼻子，“我喜欢这儿，但是到了周五，每个周五，都有。为什么学校的生物课要进口一百只非本地的蝉呢？然后老师把它们送到这里，我没办法照料它们，我不能放生它们，必须销毁，你理解吗，淹死一百只蝉，它们最初被浸泡在水里都没有反应，但某个瞬间所有的蝉都在挣扎，和人掉进水里一样，没有区别....

 

就算不起名字，它们的号码都在我的这里，”Newt痛苦的指着自己的头，“....要是你因为那个视频而..你爱我。那不是真的。我得让人抱紧我，谁都行，不，我并不值得你这样。”他看到Theseus同样痛苦的看着他。Theseus摇了摇头，然后转身，朝外面走。

Theseus感觉灵魂没在身体里，他空荡荡的走出了工厂。周围已经黑下来。黄昏了，一天这样快。

他看看手机，今天他还有最后一件事，他要去赴约了。


End file.
